Millennial Desire
by Deus Queen
Summary: TFA: What would happen if the AllSpark did not arrive only through the portal? What would happen if a shining rock also arrived? That soon became a ... organic yellow with a star head ? Jirachi awakens from his long sleep in another dimension by accident. Autobots get restless and Decepticon get interesteds.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Millennial Desire

**Summary:** What would happen if the AllSpark did not arrive only through the portal? What would happen if a shining rock also arrived? That soon became a ... organic yellow with a star head ? Jirachi awakens from his long sleep in another dimension by accident. Autobots get restless and Decepticon get interested

**Crossover Transformers Animated x Pokemon**

* * *

Optimus Prime was not a bot who complained, life's kicks taught him that complaining was of no use, so he only kept his own complaints to himself, although that did not encourage his mood or improve his vision of his reality. A bot like him, should be destined for something else, he knew it, he _felt it,_ but now it was just a maintenance bot with no chance for a good life or, at least, a good job.

Sigh

The yellow mech that only arrived one year ago, was laughing nervously with his much bigger green friend, they were young and careless, since they arrived they only got into trouble by not being accustomed to this new terrain. I didn't blame them, this place was horrible and boring, that tripled for young and restless bots. Although not everyone next to him was young ...

Ratchet was an old mech, very old. He witnessed the great war and fought against Decepticons, one could say that he was someone experienced, but that did not take away how grumpy he was, it was certainly a good bot to chat when he was not in a bad mood. Optimus would like to talk about the good qualities of another team member _trapped_ with them, Prowl, this mech was very ... antisocial. Prowl was like that valuable tool in your case that refuses to work with other tools and in the end we can't do anything or we ruin it. Mechs like this are very good alone, but this was a team, being alone was not an option and for something ...

Optimus was his Prime, so he had to guide them

"... here we go again" Prowl muttered.

Optimus ignored him and continued his speech "... A machine that is stronger, That is a whole with the parts that compose it" He exclaimed while ignoring that the rocks began to shake "Together we can move mountains!" He shouted raising his arms heroically

And something exploded behind him

Certainly that would have been a show, but without the part of throwing it forward and starting to destroy everything, sending those present to different parts while the danger increased.

"Whoa, why did you say that, Prime ?!" Bumblebee shouted while still bouncing off the shock wave.

Optimus, at that moment, knew that he had to help his fellow Autobots. He pulled out his battle mask and prepared to help his scattered Autobot. First he attended the closest one, the talkative Bumblebee, then went for Ratchet destroying a rock that would hurt him, then jumped towards Prowl at the time his small turbines failed, and rescued Bulkhead from being crushed. Now he had to take care of the most important ...

The bridge doors got out of control in that explosion, and if I didn't turn it off quickly, everything would go wrong for them, but fortunately I did learn useful things in the Elite Guard. Using his ax and rope, he could reach the switch and turn off the machine.

Optimus looked at his entire team, seemed intact and was relieved by this. While they were surprised, Bulkhead with his mouth hanging.

"Awesome" Prowl said closing the mouth of the green mech

"Yes! Where did you learn to move like this?" Bulkhead asked as he released his surprise.

The red and blue mech kept his weapon while watching Ratchet help Bumblebee with minor damage "I trained in ..." he doubted "The Autobot Academy"

The doctor then seemed interested. "How does an Academy guy end up in the maintenance team?" Ratchet asked somewhat bewildered, stopping work.

"Yes! Shouldn't you lead the Cybertron Guard?" Exclaimed Bumblebee

The red and blue mech felt awkward at that thought, that would have been his destiny if he hadn't done something serious. Then, before Optimus answered, something caught his attention and started.

"I don't think approaching is the best idea"

Optimus was already standing on top of a pile of rocks, with his ax in position

"Prime, no!" Ratchet was heard screaming

Optimus decided to ignore him, he felt that light was calling him. The prime simply lowered his ax with more force and the light increased in intensity. All bots covered the faceplates before the light, and when it decreased, they did not expect to see what they found

There was an oddly shaped orange box that eradicated a lot of light. Certainly, under this light and being closer to the house, the bots felt warm, but that was not just what they found ...

Next to the box, there was also a rock, a smaller mustard rock but just as bright, that just seeing it was strange and ... nice.

"What is that?" Bulkhead asked in wonder, watching the box to and ignoring the rock.

Bumblebee couldn't help but browse. "I don't know. Maybe we should take him to the ship for the Doc to check." He raised his arm to approach the box.

"Do not touch it!

Bumblebee straightened

"We'd better get him back across the space bridge, we should never have found this thing" Ratchet said annoyedly and somewhat scared.

"What scares you so much Ratchet" asked the Prime, it was obvious that he recognized the box but not the stone. Was it important? Well, the other was just a rock that shone, but the box ...

:: _Teletran One to Optimus Prime, Teletran One to Optimus Prime_ ::

Bumblebee and Prowl at this point decided to disconnect from the rest and they piled together to see the shining rock closer.

"Why would a rock shine?" Bumblebee asked without understanding

"I don't know. Maybe there is another box similar to this one?" Prowl asked, but it wasn't an answer. The yellow mech took this suggestion as something serious, and moved closer to the shining rock, bathing in its light. "Bumblebee ..." he called as a warning.

"Hey, calm down, I don't think anything bad happens" the yellow mech replied, getting closer, until, carefully, he took the rock with both hands. "Do you see it? Nothing happened" he said confidently as he smiled.

Prowl did not agree very much. "Its brightness does not go out" observed the mech.

The yellow bot also noticed this while he cradled the rock in his arms, the light of this rock felt just as good as the one in the box, which made him more curious about what he was carrying in his hands.

"What do you expect, Autobots ?! An invitation?! Load that thing fast!" Ratchet shouted in his vehicle mode, drawing the attention of Prowl and Bumblebee.

Both bots moved and Bumblebee passed the rock to Bulkhead, who managed to catch it with difficulty. Prowl, holding the box, noticed that it turned off its great brightness at some point, now only its strange lines shone.

"Wait Ratchet, why the urgency !? What is this thing ?!"

"There is no time, fast!" The doctor responded quickly, his impatience only confused the Prime and the team more.

Bulkhead looked at the rock in his hands, unsure of what to do "Optimus- err And this?"

The blue mech looked at the youngest nervously "I, ugh ... bring it to the ship" he ordered more firmly.

**Time after**

Ratchet quickly ordered them to unload his box, and as soon as they did, he began to speak.

"You're the genius of the story, Prime," said the doctor as he transformed by not having the box in it. "Did you hear anything from the Allspark?" He asked watching the Prime.

The mech nodded "Yes, it is the largest source of power in the universe, it gave the spark of life to all Cybertronians." He answered something surprised by the sudden question, but in his processor the pieces began to fit.

"We all know about that story," Bulkhead commented as the glow of the box still brightened his face, so he couldn't resist the temptation, and moved closer to the box next to Bumblebee and Prowl.

Ratchet was soon with them "Well, I have another one" he said with a serious look "The only way to win the great war many centuries ago was to keep the AllSpark out of the hands of the Decepticons, so we threw it over a space bridge , somewhere far away so that no one could ever find it, "said the old bot.

Bumblebee, with the lightest rock in his hands, said "You mean we found the AllSpark?" Asked incredulously "The real AllSpark !?"

Ratchet just growled "No, I meant he found us"

Optimus took a look at the rock that shone in Bumblebee's hands, he would also be studying it if it wasn't because they had something more important in front of them, but what if they were wrong? What if the rock was also a mysterious weapon or a sacred relic? Before he could make his move, he heard the alarm.

—Danger, a ship is approaching, identification confirmed as Decepticon ship.

Prowl made a face before commenting "It's not the only thing that found us"

There were a couple of distressed groans

Bumblebee was about to comment on a joke, but then he felt something throbbing in his hands, the yellow bot looked astonished at the suspicious rock, but before he could do anything, he heard a scream.

"Prowl, take the AllSpark, the others in their posts, now!" Optimus ordered

Everyone moved quickly to the command center, Prowl loaded with the AllSpark and put it in the nearest room, where it is possible to reach it as soon as possible for everyone. Bumblebee soon arrived with the rest to the control room and sit in his place.

"Uhg, Bumblebee, why do you still have the rock with you?" Bumblebee heard Bulkhead's voice speak, and that is when the yellow bot noticed that he had taken the small rock to his checkpoint.

"I— eh, I don't know," he stammered, and then remembered the throbbing he felt recently, he wondered if it really happened, because in the first place, Isn't it normal for a rock to beat, and second, well, to shine? He couldn't think about the matter anymore, it was just a rock, so he left it on his lap and thought better about the clear problem they had in front of them. The Decepticons!

What reassured him was that they contacted Cybertron to ask for reinforcements, which put him in a bad mood was to see Sentinel's ugly face, what relieved him was to see Ultra Magnus, but his words were not at all comforting, especially for the Bot Boss, Auch, that must hurt.

Everyone on the ship was dumbfounded before the Decepticon ship near them, and even more so when Megatron himself positioned himself on the roof of the ship. To scrap the words of Magnus. Optimus soon barked orders and demanded that Bumblebee and Bulkhead go to watch the AllSpark. At that critical moment, the bot completely forgot the rock, dropping it to the ground and rolling around the room. Things got more agitated when the AllSpark began to shine, and this worried both the green and yellow Autobot, until the ship also began to shine and a blue ray was launched towards the Space Bridge, activating the machine.

The ship then began to accelerate the speed until it managed to cross the portal, there was a strong jolt and a strange sensation.

"Uhg ..." Bumblebee groaned as he held his head, his whole body vibrated as he crossed that unstable Space Bridge.

Bulkhead also began to wake up and groan unfortunately "What happened ?! Where are we going ?!" he asked in anguish. Then he noticed that some systems failed when the door was open and uncovered for the Decepticons.

Before I could do anything, everything began to float and understand that gravity was turned off.

Bumblebee was nervous about not having control of his body "Hey, who turned off gravity ?!" He screamed, but suddenly he was beaten and pushed forward.

"I'm sorry!" He heard his green friend shout.

Bumblebee could stop rolling when he crashed into something and, surprise, it was the tyrant's huge foot. Well, maybe he would die now, but not before saying some truths.

"You know? You are uglier in person" he said mockingly, and marveled to see that the huge tyrant was enraged, but he reconciled him when he began attacking him with his gigantic sword "And you give more fear !" He screamed dodging his attacks.

Without them noticing, the rock began to throb more, so much that its brightness intensified as it floated in the air. Optimus was very busy trying to attack the tyrant as a team to notice this fact, but in the end it was useless, since the huge tyrant crashed into the console and not only gravity returned, he also pressed the direction control and now the ship was speeding towards the nearest blue planet.

The blue and red bot couldn't do much when it hit some beams, and less when Megatron crushed it under his foot.

"Now, give me the AllSpark" Decepticon leader demanded "And maybe forgive his miserable lives of Autobots" but when he received no response, he clenched his foot more and raised with his only hand his great sword to split the insignificant Autobot in half.

Little Autobot surprised him when he blocked his great sword with his pathetic ax, trying to resist his death, he couldn't press any more when a light, no—

Two lights, caught his attention.

There, finally, he could see his prize, the AllSpark in all its splendor, calling him, and not only that, there was also a small rock that shone with equal intensity, until it began to take shape, but before he could claim his treasures, the ax handle stretched until you reach the buttons on the nearest door and open it

—Danger, open tunnel gate.

An uncontrollable wind began to drag both mech of the ship. Megatron tried to hold on, but the stupid Autobot pushed him with his body and was thrown from the ship, to burn while his body disintegrated. Optimus managed to cling to the ship thanks to his ax, and observe the last moments of the Decepticon leader's life, almost looking like a dream, from which he should wake up soon and get going.

He managed to reach the door and close it again, then shifted his attention to the great brightness that was happening in front of him. The glow of the AllSpark was tiny compared to this new glow, and it belonged to nothing more and nothing less than the old rock, which was no longer a rock, but magically began to take shape ... _Star_ ? He watched incredulously as the rock finally finished taking shape and something just as small began to slowly descend.

The ship was still shaking and falling at full speed to crash, here the important thing was to survive, so Optimus quickly ran to what was descending and could hold it before landing on the ground, he was more surprised to notice that he was alive, it was .. He was a small organic! Its lower part was round, but it soon stretched and showed its true shape, showing four small limbs and a strange thing on its abdominal plaque. Optimus could no longer contemplate its characteristics, as the ship shook violently, so he left the room and closed it to keep the AllSpark safe inside, but left with the organic in his hand.

—Danger, imminent impact

He quickly reached the command room and shouted his order

"EVERYONE TO THE DREAM CHAMBER!"

No one hesitated to obey and run to the cameras.

"But what will happen to you !?" The yellow bot stopped midway.

"First I must move the ship away from this inhabited area!" Optimus exclaimed

Bumblebee was the last to reach the camera, and he could see that the bot boss was carrying something in his hand, it was a small yellow and white thing, he couldn't keep watching anymore, since the camera closed and the Prime moved away enough .

Now that I remembered it and where was the rock !?

Optimus was so focused on trying not to crash into the unknown city, that he didn't notice a pair of eyes watching him. The little organic in his hand looked curiously at what was happening, and even more curious at the enormous being that carried it in his palm. Everything was strange, different and fun, since everything seemed to shake and shake around him, he was also in a new place very strange and dirty. I had never woken up in such a place before

Soon he moved abruptly and found himself with two hands around him in a protective manner, he felt a bow and a kind of glass descended in front of them, since he was still with the enormous being.

Those loud sounds of impact and destruction scared him

—Initiating emergency mode of hypersleep

But before he could talk to the one who held him against his hard, metallic chest, the glass turned white, his eyes weighed and, strangely, he went back to sleep.

Not without first hearing the sound of bubbles and water

**To be continue...**


	2. Chapter 2

—Intruder alert, Intruder alert

The ship that had fallen in the water for 50 years finally had a reason to wake up its crew. Their protocols required waking them up by a threat from an unknown, but surely organic, an intruder. So the capsules that had been kept closed all this time finally got up and released the team in charge of the ship.

Everything was confusing, sore and strange. Optimus began to regain his senses slowly, his processor was spinning and these cramps in his body were not helping, but he was soon able to focus while his memory returned. His team was alive and safe, he could clearly hear each other's groans, but perhaps that was not the most important thing at this time.

"Agh, my little shoulder ..." Bumblebee groaned at the later pain, but he soon calmed down when his optics were fixed on something on the ground, next to Optimus's feet "Ugh, Bot Boss, what is that?"

The rest of the group shifted their attention to what Bumblebee pointed out, ignoring the bustling alarm.

Optimus was paralyzed.

There, on his feet, lay a small yellow creature of delicate and cute appearance, with his optics closed in an apparent deep sleep.

Optimus remembered this creature that slept on the ground, had he seen it coming out of the rock? Born from the rock? He didn't know what to call him and less how to explain it to his team. His face wrinkled and he leaned down to take it gently in his hands, it must have taken his hands when he woke up. Bumblebee approached quickly with curiosity.

"This ..." He paused "this is the rock."

Optimus observed how there were different reactions in all; Ratchet was wrinkling his face more, Bumblebee had his mouth open, Bulkhead the same, and Prowl just bowed his head.

"This must be a bad joke." Ratchet spat.

Optimus denied. "No, it's no joke."

"Boy, rocks don't just turn into organic things," Ratchet growled, despite having the evidence in front of him, it was hard to believe.

Prowl looked at the ceiling, it would be better to interrupt this conversation before it becomes an argument

"But—"

"I think we should take care of the alarms first," he said already annoyed by the loud noise they produced.

Optimus was somewhat hesitant, he didn't know what to do, he first wanted to find out everything about this magical creature, but his duty as Prime was to take care of his team's needs. Before he could order anything, he heard Prowl's voice.

"Maybe it has something to do with this— agh!"

Everyone was amazed at what the other bot discovered, while he violently shook his arm to free himself from a slimy and sticky form that clung to the young bot, fortunately, Ratchet rescued him with his magnets.

"Whatever it is, it surely has a circuit," Ratchet said, carefully watching the thing locked in a sphere of his magnets, but his attention shifted to Optimus, who moved away from the group to the console. "and something else ..." he muttered.

"Teletraan One, scan the area and tell us what's going on outside" the Prime ordered to the computer, then his eyes traveled to the small organic thing in his hand.

The computer did not hesitate to obey and threw a drone abroad.

Bumblebee wasted no time approaching to see the thing Optimus was holding. It was so small that it barely reached a digit of a bot as Prime, he could also see its characteristics even closer, in the end, he concluded that that little thing was absolutely lovely and, he himself, wanted to touch it. His thoughts were interrupted when the light from the monitors illuminated the room and they could see the outside, he was very surprised to see living beings on the screen, but he did not like the part of seeing a huge and unpleasant organic attacking the little ones.

"It seems like they need help," said the little bot.

Optimus became worried when he saw how the small organics were attacked. "Still, we shouldn't get attention if the Decepticons are still around."

The others couldn't agree more.

"Teletraan One, look for local ways of life, we can take their form and go unnoticed" If they were going out, they had to do it with a costume even.

The drone wasted no time looking for the candidate and suitable forms for the team, and after a few moments, he managed to get the correct costumes and return to the ship with the information for the team. Soon the crew took turns entering the machine that will give them new alternative modes.

The Prime did not enter the machine first when he was watching the sleeping organic in his hands, in the end, he decided to pass the organic in the great care of Bumblebee's hands.

The yellow bot was more than happy to hold it, he was not picky about organics like most Cybertronians, in fact, he was very curious about them. Prowl apparently had no problems, as he approached quickly after observing himself.

"Look, Prowl!" The yellow bot cheerfully showed the little one in his hands "You don't know how soft it is ~"

The Cyber-ninja nodded "It must be" then he watched him a few more seconds. "I never saw an organic like this."

Bumblebee laughed "And you say it, I never saw one so small."

His conversation could not go any further since his Prime began shouting orders.

"Autobots, Transform and Roll out!"

* * *

Ratchet sighed again.

The others had already left to help the natives of the planet, while he stayed behind to analyze the strange slimy thing, and not only that, he was also babysitting this organic thing. Well, he shouldn't see it that way, he could take this opportunity to study it too. Until now in his thousands of years he never heard of a race of rocks that became a soft and fluffy organic, of course, he heard of races that were transformed or went through a biological process called "_growth_" but never of such a transformation, and even where Ratchet knew, it was not logically possible. A strange hidden race maybe? He heard that sometimes organic races in some kind of danger reach the next level of growth called "_evolution_" which makes them do "_magically organic"_ things but even that didn't seem to explain.

Maybe ... A miracle of the AllSpark?

Primus, he was not a scientist to be deciphering these things.

He was currently observing as the computer analyzed the components of the slimy thing to know exactly what it was. Meanwhile, at the other nearby table, was the little yellow organic. Ratchet had the "privilege" of touching him when Prime instructed him to do so, and he had to admit that it was very soft, almost a vicious touch for the doctor's sensitive hands; if all the organics were like that, the old doctor would have no problem taking care of these little things—

"Ugh ..."

Ratchet immediately turned his head at the noise. His optics opened a little more when he realized that the little organic was waking up. The small optics trembled as he writhed on the table, almost looking like he was stretching his limbs, then opened his small mouth to let out a tiny yawn and finally opened his eyes.

The little organic eyes met their blue optics.

"..."

Both were silent.

Ratchet was still processing the image before him, which was strange, his nature would normally make anyone speak naturally, but this time it was different, maybe because the little one was organic?

Unsure, but still, he cleared his vocalizer and began to speak.

"Can you understand me?"

The little organic kept watching him with a curious expression, not afraid, despite his size.

'_Apparently not_' he thought to himself. So this organic was sensitive with primitive intelligence, like a mech beast—

"Hello!"

Ratchet restarted his optics before the high-pitched sound that the organic spoke. Apparently, he understood, according to his translation, he greeted him amicably.

"I'm Jirachi!" The little boy got up from his place and showed a smile.

"...Hello" Ratchet went out of his way not to growl, in part so he does not intimidate the little one, keeping him calm for some questioning would be best. "My designation is Ratchet." He introduced himself.

The little tilted his funny head "Designation?" Then he blinked "Oh, that's your name!"

Ratchet raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly.

"You're a very big machine" The organic one— Jirachi said in a funny tone.

Ratchet narrowed his optics "And you're a very talkative organic"

Jirachi laughed "I want to talk, I like to talk, I haven't talked in more than 1000 years!"

After hearing that information, the doctor seemed a little surprised. Jirachi seemed to be a very young organic, but nevertheless, he seemed to have a long life compared to the common organics that had a short life defect. Ratchet then approached him and noticed that the organic did not seem intimidated, even when he was very close and sat in the chair in front of the table where Jirachi lay.

"What are you?" The doctor questioned.

"I'm Jirachi!" The little one shrieked and then _floated_.

Ratchet decided not to show more emotions, perhaps to see the rock that was now an organic floating, it's not the strangest thing he had seen today.

"What race do you belong to, Jirachi?" The safest to one would be where the AllSpark had contact since both had appeared together on that Space Bridge.

"Race? Oh, sure! I'm a Pokemon!" He shrieked raising his small arms.

"Pok-_mon_...?" Ratchet tested the sound in his mouth.

"Yes, haven't you haven't heard of the Pokemon!?" His tone was almost incredulous, but then he wrinkled in worry "Where are we?"

It was Ratchet's turn to wrinkle his face, for he didn't know how the little organic would take the news of being on a distant planet.

"On an unknown planet," said the doctor "Like you, we woke up recently after sleeping on this planet for a few Solar Cycles"

"Planet? Solar cycles?"

Ratchet slapped himself mentally, it was obvious that Jirachi was a young organic — Pokemon, and a primitive and naive one, since he seemed to be too clueless to understand.

"So ... I'm not on Earth anymore?" He heard him murmur. Ratchet understood that he could be referring to his homeworld.

"Tell me more about yourself, little one, tell me about your race, because apparently, you were going through a curious process of transformation," Ratchet said, interrupting Jirachi's thoughts. In part, he was also curious.

"Transformation? Do you mean evolution?" Jirachi asked innocently. Ratchet thought about it for a few moments, maybe he was right when it came to evolution.

"We found you when you were a rock" he replied.

Jirachi then finally understand "Oh! That ..." His tone was calmer "It's not an evolution, it's what the Jirachis' do when we go to sleep for the next 1000 years, it's like our protection before going back to bed!"

"'The next 1000 years?' How old are you?" Apparently, this Jirachi was older than he thought.

The little tilted his head "Uhh ... I don't know, I forgot." he replied stupidly and then showed a smile.

"Strange, I never heard of your species 'Pokemon', much less of a race that turns into rocks before sleep," said Ratchet.

Jirachi cringed and came down to the table with elegance. "It is something to protect us," he explained, "since there are wicked people who want our _wishes_."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at that comment, apart from Jirachi's vision of good and evil is very defined, the interesting thing was in the part was the ...

"Wishes?"

Jirachi stopped and looked at Ratchet with almost a critical view as if assessing him despite having a lovely look.

"You are not _evil_, are you?"

Ratchet chuckled "If I were, we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Jirachi blinked and nodded stupidly "Yes, of course, you're right," he replied and then smiled "I can grant wishes!" he said cheerfully.

Ratchet looked at the organic at the table with a fun and, obviously, not believing look. "Really?"

"Yes!" He replied cheerfully "I can fulfill many wishes!" He jumped for joy.

Ratchet decided to follow this game because in his part it was funny how sure the little boy looked and how cute he looked when he was happy "Well, then I want an Energon cocktail, please."

Jirachi's blue ribbons glowed.

" What—?"

He was interrupted when in front of him an average-sized glass for an Autobot appeared, which was with bright blue Energon and an ornament on top, very similar to those served at Maccadam's Old Oil House, but what baffled him was that his request, his wish was fulfilled immediately. Everything was so suspicious and impossible to believe.

"... How did you do that?" He asked trying to maintain his astonishment, while also carefully watching the cup of Energon.

"I fulfilled your wish!" Jirachi said, bouncing excitedly in the air "Are you happy!?" He asked with a laugh when he saw Ratchet's reaction.

Ratchet did not know what answer as he was being somewhat overwhelmed. "This is ... _impossible_."

It must be, no being could fulfill desires, nothing in this universe should, but it happened in front of his optics and the cup was very real to be a hologram or hallucination.

"Yes, it is!" Jirachi floated near him "I told you I could fulfill wishes. And I can do it during the seven days I am awake!"

Ratchet had to call Prime now, he could deal with this madness.

—Ratchet, we need information. Analyze!

_'I'm too old for this._..' thought the doctor.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Thank you very much to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me in this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

After talking to Ratchet for a solution, something strange happened; The huge creature exploded out of nowhere and turned to white ashes. They were able to rescue the Cyber-Ninja after his reckless move, Bumblebee was somewhat disappointed as he had hoped to have done more action and Bulkhead just hugged his wrecking ball with affection until they discovered the great wound in Prowl's chest-plate. Optimus wasted no time into informing Ratchet about the situation, and he responded without any sarcasm or aggressiveness, which was strange, but perhaps it was because of the seriousness of the matter.

Then they descended towards the ship.

"Ratchet?" Optimus said, catching the doctor's attention, who seemed amused by watching something on the table.

Ratchet stopped what he was doing and turned his attention to them, the doctor's expression wrinkled when he saw what Optimus was carrying.

"Bulkhead put Prowl on the medical breth," Bulkhead transformed and obeyed. "with care," Ratchet added.

Bulkhead nodded and carefully held the thin body of the Cyber-Ninja and transferred it to the medical breth. Optimus wasted no time in transforming as well.

"Something to report?" The Prime asked the old bot.

The red and white bot just growled a little, this meant that something had happened on the ship in his absence. Ratchet quietly approached the medical breth to check on Prowl's damage injury.

"Ratchet?" He asked surprised by the sudden behavior of the old mech.

Ratchet continued to analyze deeply the damage caused by the fight and determined the diagnosis, but first, it would be better to give the news about the yellow organic.

"Prime," Began "Jirachi woke up some kliks ago."

Optimus raised an eyebrow. "_Jirachi_?"

"The Yellow Organic." Ratchet said with a stern face.

"Oh ..."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked at each other (Bumblebee still in his vehicle mode) as they don't know what was going on, and why the atmosphere was so 'tense'.

"What happened to Jirachi?" Optimus asked. The blue mech felt strange to say that word, and even more than Ratchet knew, would they have spoken in his absence?

"He's fine, it's just ..." Ratchet scratched his audios, hesitated.

"Hey, they shouldn't be more important than repairing Prowl!?" Bumblebee asked "You can give your report, Ratchet. But Prowl could die if you don't do something now!" Bumblebee had already got bored of the awkward interaction of both adult bots, there was a life in danger and Optimus seemed to have forgotten about it.

Then he felt a faint and awkward blow inside. Ugh, the organic SAAri, was more restless than before.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Ratchet said in a more irritated tone, but he knew the yellow bot had a right to be impatient, he looked over. "Jirachi, you can go out now!"

Bulkhead jumped when a small thing floated near his head, he thought it was a scraplet until he could see the figure, it was the cute yellow organic! And it was flying!

Jirachi looked uncertainly at the new bots in the room, then he landed on the medical breth so they could see him better. Optimus leaned in closer in amazement, remembering when he carried the little organic in his hands to keep him safe. Bumblebee just watched in amazement and Bulkhead in the same in wonder.

"Okay, Prime, I believed you when you said that Jirachi was a rock once," Ratchet said with his arms crossed. "and now you must believe me when I start talking from now on."

Optimus exchanged glances with Bulkhead (He couldn't with Bumblebee for obvious reasons).

"We'll believe you, Ratchet. But what happened? You're starting to worry me." And he wasn't lying about that, Prowl was close to death and if his only doctor didn't do something soon, the Cyber-Ninja could die. Ratchet only seemed to be somewhat uncomfortable but not very alarmed of this fact.

"Well," he paused before looking at Jirachi. "Jirachi has the ability to fulfill wishes."

The three mechs remained silent, so much that Bumblebee was worried that they would hear SAAri's snorts.

"Someone didn't wake up very well from the hypersleep..." Bumblebee muttered.

Ratchet growled. "I can hear you!" The yellow bot just laughed nervously. "And what I say is true."

Optimus shook his head. "Ratchet, I think we can leave this matter for later, you should first repair Prowl." Sure, they would talk about the doctor's dementia later.

Ratchet growled and crossed his arms. "What happened to the creature you all fought with?"

Optimus sharpened his gaze. "It exploded," He said. "... _suddenly_."

"That's because it was my wish."

The rest of the team looked at Ratchet like he had grown another head, this was going too far.

"Ratchet—"

"Before you say anything," The doctor cut the Prime off before he looks at Jirachi, who seemed to shrunk when he saw everyone's eyes on him. "Jirachi, I wish Prowl is in perfect condition."

The pretty blue ribbons on his head glowed.

There was a glow in the room, and they looked to see Prowl's body appeared intact, without any scratches, dents and bright paint, almost as if he had never fought in his life.

"What—"

"AHHH WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?"

Jirachi laughed at they're reactions.

"They don't seem evil!" He giggled.

Ratchet looked at the Pokemon funny. "I told you so."

And then the three shouted again.

* * *

Sari wanted to see what was happening, she wanted to know why these huge robots were screaming all of a sudden, even Bumblebee screamed so much that it hurt her ears. The only thing she captured inside the dark interior of the yellow bot was a white light, and she was curious to know what it was.

"What's going on? I can't see!" The girl complained.

Bumblebee almost forgot his passenger inboard in shock, but now was not the best time to remember. The rest was busy talking to each other, Ratchet was answering questions and Bulkhead just had his jaw dropped. Bumblebee also wanted to talk, but he was in his vehicle mode for long already. So he decided to slowly leave the room to leave the thing called SAAri somewhere else.

"What's up? Are we leaving?" Sari asked as she stepped on the car seats.

"Not yet, I assure you, but... now I'm really busy," Bumblebee said then he threw Sari out of his seat to a nearby vent.

Sari yelled as she was thrown in.

"I'll pick you up later!" And with that, he ran back to the living room, he also needed answers.

* * *

What Bumblebee didn't know was that there was someone in the room who had followed his movements. Jirachi was curious about the car that hadn't transformed, so he followed it, the others were very busy talking to Ratchet anyway to notice. Then he saw something he didn't think he'd see: A human! A human child now less! He was glad to see a human at last, until now he had only been surrounded by machines, and seeing something he knew was certainly comforting him. Then he stopped for a moment if they weren't on Earth, why was a human here? Jirachi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard the scream of the human girl falling into the ventilation, that yellow bot threw her there without consideration, apparently, he did not know that human children were delicate. So when the yellow bot returned to the living room, Jirachi floated near the ceiling to not be seen and goes to the rescue the human girl.

Upon reaching the end of the ventilation, it was revealed by a shining light.

Jirachi watched in amazement as he floated to what was in front of him.

In the middle of the room, there was a strange-looking machine, with a sphere in it half shining brightly, and the human girl was standing very close. Jirachi hurried to fly near her, but he was stopped before he could touch her, as something strange had happened...

The glow of the machine-made him feels... something familiar. Jirachi looked astonished at the machine in front of him, and how the light bathed him made him feel so good and energetic.

As if he could do everything he wanted! This feeling could only be compared to his comet's energy. Jirachi's eyes narrowed. His comet ... he couldn't feel it, he couldn't feel the power it gave off to him, all the energy he consumed was thanks to his comet, thanks to it he could wake up during the 7 days he's awake, but Jirachi didn't feel it... he felt nothing, it was like being empty, but with energy.

It was the first time this had happened in his millennia alive. Jirachi started to get scared of this. What was going on!? Then he remembered the moment he woke up. He... after waking up, he went back to sleep, and then woke up again. Ratchet told him that they woke up recently, so how long had he been asleep!? How was he still awake!? Where was his comet!? Where are the Pokémon!? What was happening!? Jirachi was beginning to shake, he was terrified, everything was so confusing and strange, and for the first time in thousands of years, he felt lonely.

Then he felt the light increased.

Jirachi turned his attention to the light again, something even more strange happened. That light seemed almost empathetic towards him, he could feel more warmth and how it tried to comfort him, bathed him in safety and tranquility, almost speaking to him, but no words were needed here, he just needed to feel it.

And Sari tried to understand that too.

She tried to understand how those feelings could be so good, and so complicated, how those series of images that went through her head and transmitted them to the machine, machines are not supposed to be like that! Of course, this was far from frightening her, but it still left her very confused.

"Well..." Sari wrinkled his face. "That was weird. Did we just had a conversation?" She asked it confused.

She was interrupted by two rays of light that went to the key in her chest, and another behind her. Sari was surprised by this for a few seconds, but then she was more worried because the key itself broke. Before she turned to see what struck the other beam of light, she watched the machine shut down and turn into an orange box.

Jirachi was surprised to be hit by the beam of light from the machine. He could no longer feel that warm and comforting light, but the energy it gave to him. Now he was more confused than scared, what was that machine?

"If my key doesn't work you will have to pay for it!" The girl shouted very indignantly, believing that the machine had been hiding from her.

Jirachi was surprised at how stealthy these enormous machines could be since when he realized the presence of the other when a shadow fell on him, and only reacted when he heard the girl's squeak as she was lifted by her clothes. Optimus had arrived in the room, and he wanted answers.

"How did you board this ship?" Optimus asked keeping calm.

Bumblebee also approached smiling "This thing followed me home," His leader looked at him disapprovingly. "Can I keep it?"

"Hey, I'm not a thing, I'm a girl!" Sari protested.

"Well, I guess you have an explanation."

"Actually ... I also keep looking for an explanation," They looked over at Jirachi. "of many things." Optimus also looked at the other organic.

Jirachi cringed at his eyes, and for the first time, the human girl noticed his presence.

"Cute! What is it?"

Optimus sighed and slowly lowered as much as he could to offer his other free hand to Jirachi. The Pokemon seemed hesitated at first, but then he remembered that those hands were the ones that tried to protect him before going back to sleep, so with more confidence, he was able to climb into that gigantic hand.

: _Prime, did you find Jirachi?: _Ratchet asked through the comm.

_: Yes, and something else too: _Answered Optimus.

_: What? Well, whatever it is, bring it here. Prowl has already woken up:_

_: On my way:_

* * *

Prowl looked at the open door for a few moments, after all, it was the only thing he could do while Ratchet was checking his vital signs. The Cyber-Ninja never believed Ratchet was a joker, and if it were true, this would have been a bad time to start; basically what he learned was that he had been saved thanks to Prime's_ organic_. Prowl tried to understand everything the doctor had explained to him, and it was very difficult to do it since he had not only told him about his organic savior, he also told him that this little being had a dubious ability to fulfill wishes. At first, he thought it was metaphorical, but the doctor explained more in detail of what happened, what happened to the disgusting insect, with his improved body and the empty Energon rate. Prowl tried_, he really tried_, to believe him, but it was still expensive to do so.

His logical processor did not allow it while his spiritual side gave him a weak impulse of _faith_.

"We're done," Ratchet reported disconnecting the wires from the Cyber-Ninja's neck. "no-faults were found."

Bulkhead was moving to repair his hand still with critical optics, then looked at the doctor. "Hey, Ratchet..." The doctor turned his attention to him, as he hesitated to speak. "When you wanted Prowl to be cured... you think you could also repair me?" He said shyly.

Ratchet looked at him with an illegible expression. "I'll remember that next time." And with that, he returned to his duties.

Voices were heard nearby and the three looked over to see the rest of the team appeared from the door.

"It's Sari! No SAAri! You say it like you're having a stroke half a sentence from my name!" Sari shouted indignantly.

Bumblebee laughed nervously. "Sorry, I'm still having problems with my translator."

Jirachi looked curiously at the yellow bot. "Translator?"

"Sure, that's how we managed to speak your language very well!" Explained Bumblebee.

"Don't listen to him Jirachi, Bumblebee just wants to cover up the fact that he can't pronounce my name right," Sari said crossing her arms with her eyes closed.

Jirachi laughed at Bumblebee's unhappy expression. "I already told you that it isn't like that—"

"Prowl" Optimus interrupted the other bot and approached the thinnest mech. "How are you?" He asked.

The prime brought Sari and Jirachi down to the floor so he could talk to Prowl better with the two organics as they had been talking to each other as they returned to the room where Ratchet was waiting for them. Jirachi seemed to quickly become attached to the girl, and the girl did the same, insisting on touching Jirachi, but Optimus had still kept them away. Along the way he ignored the talk of the young people by his side, he was more focused on the well being of Prowl.

"Good." Replied the black mech, but he was more focused on the small organic ones on the moved to observe them.

"What is that thing doing here?" Ratchet asked as he looked at Sari.

Optimus looked to see Sari was finally able to carry Jirachi in her arms, and he seemed to be happy about it.

"Bumblebee's friend-thing." He reported.

"Hey, I'm not a thing!" The girl shrieked, shaking one hand, while in the other she carried Jirachi.

Ratchet only denied as he shook his head. "Younglings..." He muttered.

Jirachi was very happy next to Sari. He liked human children, most of them were very fun and soft, but when he noticed the attention of a new bot, he stopped enjoying the sensation.

"Hi." Jirachi greeted the black bot who was watching him."Hi." Prowl showed him a small smile. "They told me you healed me."

Jirachi hesitated in his response at that. "Uh ... It was Ratchet's wish, so it was he who healed you."

Ratchet wrinkled his face at that. That was strange.

Sari looked at her new friend in her arms "Wish?"

Prowl wanted to believe that the desired part was true. "Anyway, thank you," he looked at Ratchet ", to both of you."

Jirachi smiled in response. Optimus just sighed internally. '...I've seen more action in this solar system than in my entire service career at Cybertron' They all suddenly heard a few clicks.

"The surprises don't end yet."

Everyone turned their attention to the Teletran One monitor, where it showed the images from outside, where a small search fuss occurred.

Sari groaned softly. "I think my dad is looking for me," She muttered.

Jirachi laughed at Sari's expression.

**To be continue...**

* * *

Many thanks to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me with this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a few days since the arrival of the Autobots and their appearance to the public. Many had no trouble trying to accept the metal giants, as it was common to see all kinds of machines in a city as technological as Detroit. All though there were some small incidents, but nothing serious, the Autobots were still trying to adapt to life on Earth, and they were grateful to be accepted for the most part.

And of course, everything was better thanks to Jirachi.

The little Pokemon had made life a lot easier thanks to the wishes, even Prowl became convinced of this fact after asking for insignificant wishes as something as quality a drink. Bumblebee had also begun to ask for silly desires often, and that had caused a couple of problems with the humans, for that reason Optimus was usually around Jirachi to monitor the wishes they all make. Bulkhead hasn't asked for anything yet, his answer was always that he didn't know what to ask for since there was a long list and so far he hasn't decided. Ratchet just drank constantly thanks to the wishes. Optimus hadn't asked for much either, just small things that didn't affect anyone, and Sari ... Well, Sari was another story. Upon learning of the wishes, the Autobots thought that she had given him a short circuit, for she shouted as she ran in circles until she stopped with a smile and began to ask for many wishes. Remembering the girl, Sari was very useful for them, even if Ratchet had trouble admitting it, she guided them in learning about society and following the planet's rules, and above all, helped them with Jirachi. Being both organic, they knew very well what kind of energy they should consume (Food, as humans said) and Jirachi loved spending time with the girl.

Although, not everything went very great with Jirachi.

On one occasion, Bumblebee wanted to show his planet to Sari, which made Jirachi create a mini-version of Cybertron in the process, one as real as the original but without any inhabitants. This worried the team about Jirachi's powers because they didn't know how far they could go, this was more dangerous than they had thought, they were beginning to fear that Jirachi could be discovered by the Decepticons and could be used as a weapon. If Jirachi could be omnipotent of they're desires, then the Decepticons could kill them all just by wishing for it, literally. Optimus thought about the steps he could take for his little friend since it was his duty to protect him. So he organized a meeting to talk about the little Pokemon.

"Why is this meeting happening, Bossbot?! I have to go pick up Sari and Jirachi from the park at 5 o'clock!" Bumblebee squealed as he waved his arms.

Optimus growled. "Well, Bumblebee, we'll finish this faster if you could take a seat and listen."

Bumblebee silently collapsed unhappily.

"What's up, Prime?" Asked Ratchet.

"It's about Jirachi," Optimus said. "I think ... we should probably discuss this extraordinary ability of his."

"You were already late for that," Prowl spoke from his spot. "I was just wondering when you would do it."

Optimus narrowed his optics and sighed. "I've been busy with a lot of things, I still tried to handle some things with the city and problems with humans."

"What exactly do you want to talk about? Jirachi's amazing, and thanks to his wishes we could even be gods! What's wrong with that?" Bumblebee exclaimed, making everyone look at him.

_"That's_ what's wrong."

Bumblebee looked at the Cyber-Ninja "What do you mean?"

"It's that _power,"_ He replied. ", the power that can be corrupted," he looked at the others "He could corrupt us."

Bulkhead blinked "Power?"

"Jirachi is a _miracle,_ a miracle that came to us, to a simple group of repairs," Prowl said calmly. "And now we keep two immense forces in the universe. How would anyone take advantage of that? Even we are not saints." He gave them all a critical optic. "No?"

Everyone but Bulkhead looked away, the green bot looked confused at all of them. Why did they suddenly avoid seeing Prowl? Even Prime looked away!

"That's what I feared..." The Cyber-Ninja muttered.

"What do you mean?" Bulkhead questioned, feeling like he was the only one who did not catch up on the conversation.

"What Prowl means, is that we have all thought about wishing for something... great, and maybe that will hurt us sooner or later" the doctor replied to the younger bot.

Bulkhead tilted his head "Hurt us?"

"Think about asking for wishes we always wanted," said Prime. "things we always want, and now, having the opportunity right in front of us, we could fulfill it. It sounds simple to say it and think it, but after meditating, you know that something will change, something that it will not only affect us."

Ratchet grumble. "We shouldn't play around with this force of the universe, if things happen, they were for a reason."

Then everyone remembered what they had lost in the course of their lives, their closest friends, important people and events that marked them. They all had the power right in front of them to change it. Why not use it?

Because they were Autobots that's why.

"What you mean is... are they afraid of using their own wishes?" Bulkhead asked. "What they would want? To rule the universe?"

Bumblebee looked up to this.

"Not that we were Decepticons."

The yellow looked down with a pout. "Why not give us that taste?"

Prowl crossed his arms. "Bumblebee..."

"Life did nothing but trample on us until now, perhaps this one rewarding us for all those times they treated us like junk!" The yellow bot exclaimed. "We deserve this miracle, Prowl!"

Everyone narrowed their optics as they watched the yellow bot, they didn't like where this was going at all.

"Look! We could shape the universe in itself thanks to Jirachi!" Bumblebee shouted. "We could make the world a better place, make everything better for everyone, make the Decepticons disappear just by wishing for it, make Cybertron a fair place, we could even be Magnus!"

Ratchet growled. "Enough Bumblebee, those ambitious thoughts don't make us any better than the Decep—"

"So what makes us better than them?! Our supposed moral? A very questionable moral, you know? With Sentinel Prime in office, I would say that the Autobots moral is somewhat crooked," the yellow bot spat.

Bulkhead was stunned by this. "Bumblebee!"

"What's wrong, Bulkhead? That you don't have ambitions doesn't mean that others have to think the same as you." He looked at everyone. "Or am I wrong? I know everyone wants to ask Jirachi for something special, something great for their lives."

Optimus hated himself for thinking of a certain femme of yellow and green colors; Prowl bit his tongue at the thought of his master; Ratchet growled even more as he remembered his huge friend and a certain pink femme; Bulkhead just fell silent. Everyone wanted something, but none of them dared to say it, not only for fear that it was not possible but also to know how to cope with their lives after fulfilling their greatest desire, after all, that did not always mean in happiness.

"The natural laws of the universe and destiny, you can go through in an exhaust pipe. I already got tired of being the universe's target's shot. I want to be something better than this!" Bumblebee shouted and ran out of the room.

Optimus got up to try to follow him, but someone stopped him.

"Leave it alone, for now, Prime," Said the doctor.

Optimus looked where the little yellow Autobot had run off to.

"But with Bumblebee in that state of mind, Jirachi and Sari..." His expression darkened.

"Don't worry," Said the Cyber-Ninja. "He just locked himself in his ship room." He pointed to the monitors that showed the security cameras. "Besides, Bulkhead was already after him."

Optimus sighed and sat back down. "I don't know what to do, I fear for Jirachi's fate and what could happen if he falls into the wrong hands."

The doctor denied. "That will never happen, nothing can harm him while we protect him next to the AllSpark."

Optimus did not cheer up much from that. "Maybe even we are the wrong hands"

Ratchet narrowed his optics "Prime, we are not Decepticons."

"But we are _cybertronians._ Bumblebee was right, the Autobots morale is crooked."

Prowl put a hand on the shoulder of the blue and red bot. "Not ours."

"... And let's keep it that way,"

Optimus looked at the two members of his team, and something shined in his blue optics, something he only remembered in the company of whom he could trust.

_Hope_

* * *

"Do you really not have a gender?"

"I don't."

Sari swayed on the swing with Jirachi in her lap as they talked entertainingly.

"But you have a thin voice, like a girl!" Sari exclaimed. "And yet you insist on being treated like a boy"

Jirachi shrugged. "I don't feel like a girl, I feel like a boy, but since I don't have gender I can be either, but I prefer to be a _'he'"_ He replied and then smiled. "You know? Autobots don't have a gender either!"

Sari looked confused at the Pokemon. "If they have one, Bumblebee would be a boy, all the Autobots are," Jirachi chuckled. "what is it?"

"Do you think they are boys for using 'he' between them and their male structure?" Jirachi asked.

"...Yes?"

"They're just pronouns, they don't have organs that give them a gender like the others. Just like me," said the Pokemon, enjoying the swinging of the swing.

"Ohhh so gender is defined by organs?" The girl wondered. "I haven't thought of that. I mean, it sounds logical, but I like to think that gender is more than physical." Sari then briefly thought about transsexuals.

Jirachi muttered something incomprehensible.

"Now you gave me something to think about," Sari laughed. "How do you know all that?"

"Where I come from, there are species with genus and others without gender, it gives you a thought to think about before going to bed," Jirachi replied and then his eyes softened "It's strange to be in a world without Pokemon."

Sari kept swinging. "Tell me about it."

"Well, we are on Earth too, but without Pokemon; And those creatures ... uhh, Animals! Yes, animals resemble many Pokemon you know, like Arceus." He shuddered. "He knew of the existence of other worlds as well as Dialga and Palkia, but I never paid attention to that, but I think I should have done so. "He looked at the blue sky" I wonder if his domains extend to this world ... "

Sari swayed slower. "Dialga and Palkia?"

"They are the legendary Pokémon of space and time. They are huge moody and territorial dragons, I never had contact with any of them, they were very scary and they were too powerful. I only know that if they fight, _terrible_ things happen in my world." Jirachi commented even with the sky in view.

"They sound amazing," Sari commented with a smile. "I wish—"

"Don't!"

Sari looked surprised at the Pokemon in her lap, then the little boy floated away from her and sat on the floor.

"Don't even think about it, Sari!" Jirachi muttered.

Sari looked confused at the Pokemon. "What's up?"

"That desire could be dangerous. I told you what happens if they fight if they meet they could destroy this world during their struggles. They control space and time, Sari, they could tear the fabric of this universe itself!"

There was silence after he said that, they didn't speak. Until Sari broke the silence.

"Or they could help you" Sari suggested.

Jirachi turned to look at the girl.

She got off the swing. "Look, I don't know how things work in your world, but I can see that you miss them, and if you want to come back, sometimes we must take risks to achieve what we want. If these Dialga and Palkia could help you in some way, then we could try."

Jirachi processed the girl's words.

"I really don't do much..."

Sari blinked without understanding "What do you mean?"

"I don't miss my world very much, I admit that it was very disconcerting at first to wake up in a world without Pokemon, but that is a world that only lives within every millennium. Of course, I entertain myself with the friends I make when I wake up, but nothing else. It's only something that happens in a blink before my eyes, however ... for them it was more than a life ". Then his eyes began to fill with tears. " But I would like to be more awake (Sniff) I would like to spend all of life with them, playing until they fade away by their side, I would like to live every moment with them, with all the friends who are no longer alive now... Not anymore... "

Sari approached little Pokemon and hugged him, letting Jirachi cry in her arms.

"Then do it, fulfill that wish for yourself Jirachi," whispered Sari softly, but Jirachi denied it.

"I _can't..."_ he cried. "I can't do anything for myself. I can only make others happy, but not for myself."

Sari looked sadly at her friend but then showed a soft smile. "Then let me make you happy" and pulled Jirachi away to look at him straight in the eyes. "I wish you can sleep when you want and the time you want."

Jirachi looked sadly at the girl, hopeless, but was shocked when his ribbons started glowing, as did Sari's key.

And without either of them knowing, the AllSpark also began to glow in silence.

* * *

Suddenly, dark wings fly through the blue sky, swaying through the wind and maneuvering beautifully in the white clouds. Those wings belonged to a certain huge mech of gray and purple colors, with an unpleasant reputation and as complex as his chin.

A smile so simple and twisted appeared on those gray faceplates.

"After so many solar cycles, I finally managed to collect these Cybertronian signatures!" He let out a confident laugh. "I can already feel the AllSpark within my claws!"

He can feel it, and that precise signature was what brought the glorious Starscream to Detroit.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sorry to make Bumblebee a little OOC, but I had to use someone to get those dark thoughts out.

Many thanks to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me with the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Optimus was alarmed when the AllSpark glowed, but that was only a few Astro-seconds and everything returned to _"normal",_ but he did not stop worrying, everyone claimed to have felt the signature of the AllSpark and grieved the Prime to think that undesirable people had felt it too. His thoughts were interrupted when Bumblebee caught his attention, the yellow bot apologized to him for everything he said at the meeting, clarifying that he had lost control by remembering the things that had happened to him and was so far frustrated by that, and that Jirachi seemed to be '_The exit to all their problems.'_

That he was the way out of all problems, but it was up to them to use it or not and to know if it was the right thing to do so. Optimus accepted his apologies and Bumblebee left with Bulkhead supporting him. The prime thought of the words the yellow bot had said, a part of him was relieved by the screams of the young bot, for a part of his processor thought like Bumblebee, and he hated himself for those little selfish thoughts.

Optimus believed fulfilling his own wishes would be selfish, especially that involving _Elita_...

Not that he was the only one, everyone struggled to hide those thoughts, and the only one who manifested it so far was Bumblebee.

His horrible thoughts were separated by the call of Sari, who demanded to be picked up. Prowl offered to pick it up, but after a few kliks, the Cyber-Ninja called them to inform them of a fire, so they had to go quickly. They managed to protect humans and put out the fire, everyone looked at them as their saviors and Optimus was ashamed of that, but he liked the feeling of being called _'hero'._

How he had wished to be one.

Many humans gathered to celebrate their feat the next day, Sari's father congratulated them and everything seemed to be going normally, that is until a certain strange jet seemed hostile towards them.

And he revealed himself as a Decepticon.

"Greetings Autobots!" The Decepticon exclaimed, "Do you mind if I spoil your party?" He smiled wickedly. "My name is Starscream, glorious leader of the Decepticons!"

* * *

Sari watched in terror as her friends were cornered by the certain huge robot that attacked them. "I must get Jirachi!" She exclaimed, but then stopped and looked at the others. "But ... But I can't leave them," she complained and didn't know what to do.

The yellow Pokémon was in the Autobot's new base they had obtained yesterday, and they couldn't bring him since they wanted to get up late and take advantage of waking up when they wanted to, how was the desire that the girl asked for.

"Mmm..." She clenched her fists but then turned to keep running. "They can hold on for a while."

Sari ran off despite her father's screams.

* * *

Jirachi slept peacefully in his soft new bed. He had fulfilled Sari's wish, or so they thought, they didn't know if it had worked since Jirachi could "rest" in the 7 days he stayed awake every time he used up his energy, and with the wishes fulfilled, they didn't know if there was any change. Well, they'll have to know when the 7th day is done, which in fact, was tomorrow.

"Jirachi!"

The Pokémon jumped out of his bed when someone shouted his name and was half sleepy when he discovered the figure of Sari was in front of him.

"Sari...?" The Pokemon yawned. "What is it?"

Sari was breathing heavily while looking at the Pokémon, implying that something had happened.

"...Sari?"

"It's the Autobots!" The girl screamed, "They are being attacked by someone bigger than them!"

Jirachi was shocked to hear about this. "What?!"

Sari picked up the Pokémon in her arms and started running off. "Come on, we have to help them!"

Jirachi was wiggling in the girl's arms. "Sari, wait!"

The girl stopped. "What?! If we don't hurry, they could be destroyed, and we can't make a wish without knowing about the situation, they may be winning and we will ruin it!"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, make a wish to get there faster!" The Pokémon exclaimed.

Sari blinked and hit herself in the head mentally. "Yes, of course, sorry, I couldn't think clearly." She apologized and looked at the Pokémon. "I wish to get to the Autobots right now!"

The ribbons on Jirachi's head glowed.

In the blink of an eye, they were both closer to the action than they wanted, and soon the girl was running for her life from being very close to the huge robot that was carrying a train, wait... was that the nose of a train?! Sari fell on her butt of how overwhelming she was when the squeaky voice of the robot squawked something about the AllSpark, but Sari could only concentrate on the yellow figure of her best friend and her father.

"Sari!" Jirachi managed to get her out of the trance. "Sari! What's wrong!?"

Sari pointed to the tower where Starscream had taken the train. "My dad and Bumblebee are there!"

Jirachi looked stunned at the building with the huge robot. "What!?"

Sari shook his head trying to concentrate.

"We have to help Bumblebee!" The girl shouted, "I wish—"

"Sari, let's get to the Autobots first, they'll know what to do!" The Pokémon shouted. Sari looked at the Pokémon in her arms doubting, it would be easier to simply want it and solve everything, but Jirachi didn't belong to her and therefore, she had to obey it in some way.

"Y-Yeah...!" Sari ran to where the distressed group of Autobots was at.

Until they laid their hands to the center, a gesture Sari recognized, and she was glad that Bulkhead raised her to make her part of the gesture, contributing her hand to everyone's support symbol, even Jirachi did.

"Sari, Jirachi!" Prime exclaimed.

"We're here, Optimus!" Sari shouted, "Jirachi can solve the problem, leave it to him!"She looks over at the Pokémon. "I wish the hostages are here, safe and sound!"

The ribbons glowed again, and right next to them appeared three humans and a yellow bot. Sari jumped with joy and relief at seeing her friend.

"Dad, Bumblebee!" The girl shouted and soon ran towards them. Sari was greeted by a hug from Mr. Sumdac.

"Sari, what happened!? What are you doing here!?" The man asked frantically.

The girl denied it, and then her gaze landed on her friend's motionless body "Bumblebee!?"

Soon she and Ratchet were on the smaller bot. "What's wrong!? Why won't you wake up!?"

Ratchet observed the damage. "There are internal failures, that attack trying to protect your father left him more damaged than usual."

Sari paled at that. "What!?" Sari shouted, but then looked at the Pokémon "Jirachi, I wish—"

"Damn Autobots!"

An explosion sent them all to fly, Sari landed on a nearby car and to her horror, her friend's unconscious body landed too close and his arm was trapped. Sari felt an incomparable pain and she cried trying to get her arm broken.

"Sari!" She heard Bulkhead's scream, but then more explosions were heard, and she knew that everyone around her was busy fighting.

The girl tried to locate the yellow Pokémon, He was her only hope, but she found him unconscious too far and being held protectively by Prowl. She desperately called to her friends, but they were being slaughtered by the horrible bot who had fun hurting them, demanding only the AllSpark. Sari knew she could not receive help, his father and Captain Fanzone had fainted not far away and the mayor had already escaped the scene. The girl kept crying and watching her arm under Bumblebee's body, and breathing quickly, she gathered enough courage and strength to start pulling her arm and pulling it out. She succeeded and was alarmed by the blood—

_The missing blood..._

Unconsciously neglecting the pain, Sari began to tremble in horror at the sight of his broken cybernetic arm. Another explosion had taken her out of the trance, she was in the middle of a battle, she had to act fast. Sari trembling looked at her unconscious friend and in tears she said.

"Come on Bumblebee, wake up!"

Then her key glowed again, sending a ray of light to the body of the yellow bot. The girl was shocked as she was dragged up to Bumblebee's body. Then something slipped into Bumblebee's head, and Sari shouted in surprise. She had no idea what to do, but after looking at the port of Bumblebee's head and her key, she realized they fit. Her mind shone and she hurriedly inserted the key into the yellow bot's head.

"Wake up Bumblebee, please!" She begged him, and the yellow bot's body shuddered and soon rose suddenly. Dropping Sari, and making the key stay in his yellow head. "Bumblebee!" She cried in happiness.

"What!? Huh?! What's going on!?" Bumblebee shouted, and then noticed something hanging on his forehead.

Sari got up. "It's my key, give it back to me!" Sari exclaimed holding her broken arm.

"Sari, you're hurt!" Bumblebee shouted looking at the cybernetic arm in surprise and alarm, but right now they were under attack, there was no time for those questions, so he hurriedly took the key out of his forehead and delivered it to its owner.

"We must get my dad and the Captain now!" She responded by pointing at the bodies of those named.

Bumblebee attended foolishly and soon ran from the place with the bodies of fragile organics.

"Sari, stay here!" He ordered the girl.

"But Prowl has Jirachi, and he's unconscious, you should help him too!"

Bumblebee nodded, observing his goal. "I will, but stay with the humans!"

Sari watched as her friend ran to fight alongside the others, and then watched her broken arm in anguish. She looked at how it was made of metal and cyber parts, it was certainly very advanced... _she_ was advanced. Sari looked at her father's unconscious body, fury and sadness invaded her, but all she did was fall on her butt and cry bitterly for emotional and physical pain.

* * *

Prowl knew that he should get Jirachi to safety, that was the priority. The Decepticon should not find out about Jirachi's power, otherwise, everyone could be lost. The other Autobots tried to fight with the so-called Starscream, and so far they had managed to harm him, but nothing significant compared to the counter-attack of the huge Decepticon. So he was trying to get away from the scene to hide Jirachi somewhere, but it didn't help that Starscream fired on his way, and in one of his savage attacks, he tripped the Cyber-Ninja, but he quickly rebuilt and tried to move on. Taking a brief look at the Pokémon to see if he was injured.

Seeing none, he sighed in relief as he murmured. "I wish you were awake..."

The ribbons on Jirachi's head glowed.

Prowl was shocked when it happened, and stopped and watched Jirachi's eyes opened widen.

"W-What...?" He murmured sleepily.

The Cyber-Ninja was shocked by this. '_What?! You can grant wishes even when you're asleep_?!' he thought in shock and surprise, but he was taken out of his trance when the Pokemon screamed in pain. "What's up?"

"My head hurts!" The Pokemon cried. "It hurts a lot!" He touched his little head and was shocked when he felt liquid in his tiny fingers, only to see blood, his blood.

"When you hit the ground, you made some cuts and scrapes," The Cyber-Ninja resumed his journey "don't worry, we'll get you out of here."

Jirachi kept watching his hands shocked, he had never been hurt until now and seeing his blood left him baffled.

* * *

Optimus kept barking orders to the bots that were still fighting Starscream, the huge robot was certainly difficult to bring down, but Optimus hoped he could do it. Until now he had been surprised by Bumblebee's return, believing that it was Sari and Jirachi who healed him, but then he angrily remembered how his organic friends had been mistreated by the explosion, and at that moment he knew that he had failed as a leader. Optimus reprimanded himself for putting Jirachi in danger by not acting himself, for not seeking his solutions, and relying on Jirachi's miracles. The Prime knew they had been confident in the Pokemon's wishes, even when they swore to protect him, and had failed splendidly by not being prepared.

Then he watched Prowl return and fight alongside them.

Soon, all together they managed to face Starscream with real teamwork, proving to be at the heights to defend this planet and Jirachi.

"Ahhhhggg! You've ended my patience, dirty Autobots!" Starscream growled shooting at his enemies. "Bring me the AllSpark out right now!"

"Not even in your dreams, Decepticon!" Ratchet shouted, throwing him a car at him with his magnets.

:: _Prowl, where is Jirachi_? :: the Prime asked as he dodged the shots.

:: _He's hidden, but he's not very healthy::_ Prowl replied throwing his shuriken.

Optimus had a second to breathe relieved to learn that Jirachi was not in the middle of this fight, but then he was interrupted by the shrieking scream of Starscream.

"WHERE IS THE ALLSPARK!?" He yelled making everyone cover their audio receptors. "I WISH THE ALLSPARK WAS HERE NOW!"

* * *

Jirachi was safely hidden in a place not too far from the fight. The Pokémon still looked shocked at his hands with his eyes full of tears from the pain he felt before he continued to cry, then he heard someone's loud, agonizing shriek and was horrified when his ribbons began to glow.

"No, no, NOOO!" Jirachi shouted as he clenched his teeth and he pulled on his ribbons, hating himself and ignoring the pain and blood that was now coming down his white face.

The wish was fulfilled neither the less.

* * *

Starscream jumped to the side when an orange box appeared above him, falling and was about to crash, but the Decepticon quickly dodged it. He heard gasps of surprise and the Decepticon was confused at first, not only because of the strange appearance of nothing, but also not knowing what that box was, but then he marveled when he knew what that gift from heavens was.

'The AllSpark!' he thought, and then he became more confused about how it was given to him, but he was very satisfied. "Apparently my wish was fulfilled!" He laughed.

"Get away from that!" Bulkhead shouted as he attacked again with his wrecking ball, but Starscream was faster and managed to catch the rope and pulled it and throw Bulkhead away from him.

He heard more screams, but Starscream quickly took the AllSpark with his hands, ecstatic about the power he would soon get. Then he shouted when something was thrown at him, and noticed that the red and blue Autobot was attacking him, Starscream tried to get rid of him, but the Autobot did not give in and began to hurt his wings with his ax. In the end, both Starscream and Optimus collided to a building because of the wet thrusters of the Decepticon, both mechs quickly wanted to pick up the AllSpark, each taking a handle from the box.

"Let go, Autobot! Starscream shouted.

"Never! The AllSpark is life!"

Starscream growled furiously. "Then, let it end yours!"

Without wishing it, both managed to activate the AllSpark, causing the box to open shining brightly and blinding both mechs in a burst of energy, creating a great explosion in the process. The rest of the bot team stayed down watching with concern and horror as the explosion occurred. Sari couldn't stand being alone anymore, and she ran towards her friends, very worried about the welfare of the Autobots. Jirachi from his hiding place managed to hear the explosion, and was stunned with fear and anguish, he wanted to know what happened to his friends, but at the same time, he was afraid of leaving again.

After the explosion, Optimus could be seen hanging barely with the AllSpark, and without the Decepticon insight, surely destroyed by the explosion. The Prime could no longer hold on to his ax and fell from the building while letting out a loud scream, but still clinging to Cybertron's sacred object.

Jirachi recognized that agonizing scream and quickly left his hiding place without caring about anything.

The impact of the fall left a huge crater on the ground, and as the dust cleared, the emaciated body of Optimus Prime and the AllSpark were safely observed near it. His friends soon arrived and approached him. Sari was the first to run without stopping to see her friend.

"O-Optimus?" The girl stuttered, trembling at the sight of her very damaged friend.

Optimus observed the blue sky for the last time, feeling like death was extinguishing his spark.

"So, this ... is what it feels like ... to be a _hero."_

The Autobots gasped in disbelief as they watched their leader die and his colors became colorless in his being, without believing that this had happened. Ratchet approached to confirm the death of Optimus, Prowl spoke about the Prime's sacrifice, Bumblebee and Bulkhead only worried, even more, when they saw Sari had liquid filtration in her organic optics, believing that she was more damaged than normal ; remembering the damage, the mech present now reacted to see that the little girl had bare metal and circuits, no doubt significantly broken, and certainly Cybertronian. But what did that mean...? Sari was supposed to be human! Why does she have Cybertronian fabric in it!?

Sari let some tears out without accepting the death of Optimus, so she jumped onto the leader's body and looked at the key that had previously helped Bumblebee.

"Sari no—"

"Prime didn't give up!" She screamed with pain and sadness. Then she aligned the key, and Prime's dead body responded by opening and letting see where to insert the object.

The girl didn't hesitate to insert the key, leaving the only one who could understand this was the yellow bot, the rest very confused about the brightness on the girl's key.

"... And I won't give up either!" The next light in joining the girl's will was the AllSpark, going directly to Prime's body.

Everyone was surprised by what happened, including Sari, and she backed away instinctively, the light also came to wrap her next to the Prime's body, but when the glow disappeared, so was the pain. Sari noticed that her arm was now completely healed and that a spark was shining in Prime's chest. The plates on Optimus's chest closed and the colors were back again, leaving him completely repaired.

Prime optics opened feeling alive.

"Ah... is this... the well of AllSpark?" He asked himself.

His still blurry optics caught someone's shape, and Optimus managed to visualize Sari about him.

She laughed bitterly, but with a soft smile on her face. "No, it's Detroit..." Then her face wrinkled more and she began to cry in tears as she hugged Optimus's lively face. Optimus only dedicated himself to feeling the warmth of his friend.

Jirachi managed to arrive at that moment, and observe the scene.

"Optimus!" Little Pokemon shouted and floated at full speed to the Prime's body "Optimus, are you alright!? I heard your scream from afar, you sounded scared and sore, are you alright!?" He spoke as he quickly analyzing the body of the Autobot, without finding any scratches.

Sari turned away from Optimus's face and looked at her friend. "He's fine, Jirachi," then she looked at the rest of the group as they approached their leader so they could feel alive for themselves "now he is."

Prowl was worried when he saw a lot of organic blood on the Pokemon's head.

"Jirachi, your wound increased!" He exclaimed worriedly.

Jirachi finally felt the blood on his body, but he didn't care, he just floated down and hugged Optimus's face.

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that you all are well," the Pokémon meowed, releasing small tears of relief and pain.

The group then piled up the Prime to comfort him from his return from death.

**To be continued ...**

* * *

Many thanks to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me with the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad, open the door!"

"..."

The next day after Starscream's attack, many things happened, including bad and good, but especially bad for Sari, because it was time to face her father in search of answers. she let him know about the matter recently, but he slipped away to his laboratory and locked himself there to avoid the issue. But Sari will not allow it.

"Dad!"

There was no answer, but as far as the girl knows, she could feel the fear and doubt of the scientist behind the door.

"...What do you want to talk about?" She heard her father's soft voice.

"You know what I want to talk about!" The girl was still watching the metal door in front of her, waiting with clenched fists.

"Uuhh..." She heard the man's hesitance. "Sari... I..."

Sari kicked the door angrily.

"Open the door for me!" She demanded in annoyance. "I need answers, you owe them to me!" She kept kicking, despite knowing that it would be of no use. "I need to know why I am a robot!"

"You are not a robot!" The man shouted.

Sari growled even more. "Then come out and explain it to me. I need you to explain to me how you built me and why you didn't tell me!" She felt tears coming down her eyes. _"Dad..."_ She meowed sadly and a tone of prayer.

The man did not answer.

The girl looked at the door for a few more seconds. "Well, if you want to," she murmured and looked at her key. Until now she didn't know how far her power could go, but she knew that it would easily serve to open those doors.

It was effective because the doors opened after a little sparkle, but she wouldn't have cared less right now. She heard his father's recognizable gasp, and found him on his desk, looking at her in amazement. Sari ignored everything around her, concentrating solely on the being he had come to look for, then caught a chair and sat in front of her father.

"It's time to talk," Sari looked at the nervous eyes of the man. "... Dad."

* * *

"Jirachi, I told you not to touch the bandages!"

The yellow Pokémon stopped touching the bandages on his head to observe the Cyber-Ninja. After the return of the Prime, the first to be treated was Jirachi for his bleeding. They managed to treat his wounds, disinfect and bandage him, thanks to that man who insisted on calling him a kitten. Sari made him know as a veterinarian, and according to what he understood about the girl, the man was the one who cured the animals, Jirachi was not sure if he liked to be treated with someone like him, but in the end he was a good veterinarian and he healed him, only there was a slight itching.

The Pokémon pouted. "It would have been nicer if they had wished for me to heal."

Prowl denied. "We must not solve all things with your desires, Jirachi," He informed. "sometimes beauty is at work."

The Pokemon looked at Prowl as if he had another head. "But wouldn't it be easier to make a wish with me here? I only exist for that."

The Cyber-Ninja sighed. Maybe he was talking to a wall, and he was very sorry to do so, because Jirachi despite not having a coding in a processor, the Pokemon was only treated as a tool for the rest's happiness, and he didn't understand the simple concept of not being used.

"I want to see Sari."

Prowl looked up "She is busy, she has personal matters to attend to at the moment."

Jirachi shuttered his eyes. "But I want to see her."

The Cyber-Ninja denied "You can't."

Jirachi rose from his place. "Please, I want to see her, I want to be with her today."

Prowl looked at him curiously at this behavior, Jirachi seemed more worried than normal, and it didn't seem like it was just a whim.

"Why?"

The Pokemon was silent for a few seconds before speaking "Maybe today it will be winter again," Prowl looked at him surprised. "I told you that I'm only awake for 7 days. Today may be my last day with you," Jirachi's eyes softened. "I want all my friends together before going to sleep."

"Jirachi," The Pokémon and the Cyber-Ninja turned to see the doctor approach them. "Is it true?"

The Pokemon sadly nodded. "It's the safest thing, even with Sari's wish, I don't think I can stay awake."

Ratchet wrinkled his gaze. "Wish?"

"She wished I could sleep whenever I wanted and the time I wanted. I'm not sure if it has worked, but if it didn't work, I want to have them all here." Jirachi spoke sadly.

Prowl gently raised the Pokémon. "Jirachi, I'm so sorry..."

The Pokemon shook his head. "It doesn't matter anymore, what matters is to enjoy it while I still can," he said in a happier tone.

Ratchet looked at him for a few more seconds and then sat in the nearest chair. "Tell me Jirachi, when you told us about yourself, you told us that when you woke up you did it next to a comet that gave you the strength to grant wishes and be awake, at the same weather."

The Pokemon nodded. "Yes, that's right. My comet is the one that gives me all the energy to be awake for 7 days."

Ratchet scratched his chin. "However, in this world, there is no comet."

Jirachi shivered.

"And you're still awake."

Prowl understood what he meant. "It's true. If there isn't a comet that gives you your powers, how are you awake?"

Jirachi looked at Prowl and then at Ratchet. "I ... I don't know. It just happened, and I don't know how I am here even." he replied with trembling.

"The AllSpark."

Both Prowl and Jirachi looked at the old bot.

"Perhaps it is due to the AllSpark. Do not forget that we are very close to the AllSpark, and its light bathed you, the light of life for our species. Perhaps the AllSpark helped you somehow to wake up and be able to have enough energy to the wishes." Declared the doctor, remembering the events that led him to meet the little organic.

Jirachi was surprised by what the mech said, and remembered when the light of the AllSpark comforted him next to Sari.

"It's true..." He replied still surprised. "My wishes are usually not powerful enough to do things from nothing, but here I could do that; I could heal Prowl, create toys and many more things."

Ratchet raised an eyebrow at that. "So what were you capable of doing in your world?"

"Uhh .. not very big things. Normally I teleported things when they wanted something, and I used my energy for that, I also got tired very fast, I spent a lot of time sleeping," he said sadly, remembering not being able to enjoy his days when they demanded many wishes.

"You were weaker," said Ratchet. Prowl looked at the doctor blankly, he understood the message and sighed. "I mean, your kite gave you little energy."

Jirachi scratched the bandages. "Enough to be awake, and the truth is that even I don't know how exactly all that works."

"Jirachi..."

The Pokémon left the bandages alone.

"Don't be discouraged," Prowl said. "maybe this time the AllSpark will help you stay by our side longer."

The Pokémon looked at the Cyber-Ninja and smiled broadly. "Maybe you're right!"

* * *

"Sari, calm down, I'm here for you."

Sari was still crying.

The girl had heard her father's story and was enraged on more than one occasion, calling him a liar, but her father sent her into reason, letting her know what was half Cybertronian, because he did not build it, if not he found it and raised her as his daughter. For Isaac Sumbac, Sari was his miracle. Sari had broken into bitter and sad tears after listening to him, she didn't want to see him anymore, she was very angry, but she managed to understand him, and that didn't make a run towards her friends to get away from her father. So she only devoted herself to crying on her knees while her father hugged her.

"Dad..."

The man only offered her more warmth. "No matter what you are Sari, for me, you will always be my daughter."

The girl began to calm her sobs, "... And you will be my dad" and they both hugged tightly.

Without both knowing, a huge metalhead began to sparkle at the bottom of the laboratory. There was a weak voice coming out of the machine until it revealed itself as someone thinking, like a confused and disoriented Decepticon...

It was revealed to be _Megatron._

* * *

"It still hurts?"

Jirachi looked at the yellow bot. "No, just stings," he said scratching the bandages.

Bumblebee bowed his head. "Why didn't the others want you to be cured simply?"

Jirachi shrugged. "I don't know, they say confusing things like _'our own work'_ or something..."

Bumblebee snorted. "Sometimes some circuits fail, having you here, it would be easier to make a wish to heal you."

The Pokémon nodded in agreement, but then remembered something. "And Optimus?"

"Boss bot is with Ratchet, the doc bot insists on monitoring him every so often to know how his health is, he says that returning from death could bring him some problems," he replied.

Jirachi grieved over that and looked down. "I ... I should have been there," The yellow bot looked at him. "he should have let Sari want to solve the problem before Optimus got hurt."

Bumblebee picked up the Pokémon in his hands "Don't blame yourself over it Jirachi, maybe everything would have been worse if you were there. Maybe the Decepticon had guessed your power and wished something horrible for everyone."

Jirachi grieved even more. "You're right... But I still fulfilled that evil bot's wish."

The Autobot grimaced "You said it was an accident."

The Pokémon nodded. "It was, but I can't help fulfilling the wishes of others anyway." he sighed disappointedly.

Bumblebee looked at him sadly but then thought of something. "Oh, wait here a few moments."

Jirachi looked curious as the bot left him on the table and ran away, seconds later he came back with something in his hands and put it in front of him, showing it to be two tiny, very soft white things.

"What's that?"

"Human television called it earplugs," said the Autobot. "Sari said she bought these to study. They maybe can help you cover your ears from the wicked when they want to make a wish."

Jirachi looked curiously at the earplugs. "Maybe it could work, but first we must test if I want them to comply unconsciously to do it through the ear."

Bumblebee nodded.

Jirachi put his hands on his head.

"Make a wish."

"Uh... I wish the most delicious oil in the world."

The ribbons did not glow.

"Did you make the wish?" Jirachi asked and lowered his hands.

"I did it," Bumblebee replied, and smiled. "It has to do with your audition." Jirachi was surprised by this and smiled broadly.

"That means I can prevent the wicked from obtaining wishes!"

Bumblebee nodded excitedly "We found a solution!"

Jirachi then stopped. "But what will we do when I'm surprised at nothing? They won't always give me time to cover my ears."

The yellow bot was discouraged but then looked at the caps. "Maybe you can use the hidden caps and thus make them want nothing!"

Jirachi knew that this suggestion would not apply at all times, but it was something that would work better.

"You're right!"

"What are you two doing?"

They both turned to see who spoke and met a girl at the entrance. The Pokémon smiled excitedly and quickly floated towards the girl.

"Sari!

The little girl stretched her arms to receive Jirachi with love. "Hello, Jirachi!" Sari greeted with a smile.

Bumblebee also approached. "Sari, are we glad to have you close and..." He observed the normal attitude of the girl "fine?"

Sari knew what he meant, so she just laughed calmly.

"Everything is going well Bumblebee. I talked to my father and we clarified things," she sighed deeply "many things..." She muttered

Jirachi gave the girl a look. "But are you alright?"

Sari nodded. "Yes, I will get used to my new state, with the help of my friends, right?" She looked up at Bumblebee

The yellow bot nodded. "Don't worry Sari, I'll show you how to be a Cybertronian!"

"I'll help too!" Jirachi said smiling.

Sari was glad of his friends' words "Thank you, guys!"

"...Sari" The girl looked at the Pokémon "I... It may be winter again today."

The two present reacted to the words of little Pokemon.

"What? But I made a wish to—"

"Maybe it doesn't work," Jirachi interrupted. "And if it doesn't, I want ... I want to spend these last moments with all of you."

Sari's eyes narrowed in distress. "B-But Jirachi it will work, I know it will!"

Jirachi smiled sadly. "If it doesn't happen, then we can stay together longer, but if it happens... then let's just spend these last moments together."

Bumblebee didn't understand anything. "What's going on!? Wintering?! What wish?!"

Sari hugged the Pokémon. "Jirachi... will go back to sleep for another thousand years, but I had asked for the wish to sleep when I wanted to" she trembled. "I ... I don't understand why you will fall back asleep again."

Jirachi smiled sadly. "Maybe it's because of my comet, I'm only awake 7 days because of my kite, and if it's not, I don't know how I'll stay awake."

Sari felt her lips tremble. "It's alright..." She pushed the Pokémon away and looked into his eyes. "there is still hope for you to be awake."

Jirachi looked at her and then nodded cheerfully. "So let's have fun!"

Bumblebee didn't know exactly what was happening, but he knew it was time to have fun.

"There is a playroom in the cinema, let's play for a while!" Sari shouted and pointed to the exit.

"Viva! I was bored with this place!" Exclaimed Bumblebee.

Jirachi looked at the place "But what about the other Autobots?"

Bumblebee had transformed. "We'll be back afterward, they will not move!" He opened his doors.

Sari jumped into the seat next to Jirachi "Go ahead!"

Without anyone knowing, a small robot broke off a piece of the girl's dress and slipped away from the base.

**To be continued**...

* * *

Many thanks to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me with the chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

"Does pink fit me?"

"Make a combination with your boots!"

It had been hours since they had gone to the movies and then to the games of the place to have fun. Some things were complicated thanks to the size of Bumblebee, but they managed along with the key of Sari and the power of Jirachi, however, at some point Sari realized that her dress had been torn and immediately asked for a new dress to Jirachi, it was exactly the same as the previous one except for the color.

"You just need your hair to be pink!" Bumblebee joked before transforming into his bipedal mode.

"Maybe I should change it too..." Sari says as she walked while holding Jirachi in her arms "How are you Jirachi? Do you feel any clue that you will winter again?" She asked.

The Pokemon just yawned. "I don't know. When winter comes, I don't feel different than when I rest like any day"

Sari started to worry. "That makes everything less predictable!"

Jirachi just denied and smiled. "Don't worry, maybe everything will go well."

"Jirachi is right! We still have to keep hope, and if even Jirachi were to sleep for a few thousand years. The Autobots will protect him, or he will stop calling me Goldbug!" Exclaimed the yellow Autobot dramatically.

Jirachi and Sari cocked their heads. "'Goldbug?'"

Bumblebee realized his mistake and laughed. "Sorry, it seems that my memory circuit went through a bad time. Goldbug was my name before entering the Autobot Academy."

Sari marveled. "Did you have another name before the academy?" She asked.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yes, like everyone else who entered the academy, except Prowl I think."

Jirachi smiled broadly. "What were their names? What was the name of Optimus and Ratchet before the academy?"

Bumblebee scratched his head thoughtfully. "So you know, Bossbot was called something like Orion Lax or Pax, I don't know. Ratchet... I don't remember. Oh, Bulkhead told me his name was Roadbuster!"

"Roadbuster?" Sari and Jirachi repeated at the same time.

"Yes— oh! I remember! Ratchet was called…" Bumblebee stopped as he entered the Autobots lairs. "Woah! What happened here!?"

Upon entering the Autobots den, they observed incredulously how everything had been destroyed, it was chaos and the others could not be seen anywhere. This worried the trio, especially Bumblebee, who thought this had been Decepticon work and perhaps his teammates had been in danger.

"W-Where are Optimus and the others?" Jirachi asked, with worry and fear.

Sari looked at Bumblebee. "Call them now!"

Bumblebee nodded and put his fingers on his head.

"That will not be necessary."

The three turned and were relieved to see their other friends were alive appearing through the other door. Although they seemed very badly damaged since there were dents and scratches were seen all over their bodies, especially Ratchet and Bulkhead.

"Guys!" Sari exclaimed running towards them, being greeted by Bulkhead. "Are you hurt, what happened to you guys?! Were you guys under attack!? Was it the Decepticons?! Do you need me to use my key?! Or a wish from Jirachi!?"

Ratchet sighed. "Calm down, Sari, we're fine," Then looked at his body. "mostly."

Jirachi floated towards Prowl, who catches him in his palm.

"What happened here?" Jirachi asked more calmly but with a grieving face.

Optimus sighed. "We still don't know for sure, but from one moment to the next there was a disturbance here with the machines and things went crazy."

Prowl nodded. "To be more specific, they turned against us."

"Wait! The machinery here simply lost control!?" Bumblebee exclaimed. "And did you find the cause!?"

Bulkhead groaned, but Optimus nodded heavily. "We did, we noticed that it was a small bot that had sabotaged the machinery, but we could not know anything else since Bulkhead accidentally crushed it."

The big mech groaned even more anguished. "I'm sorry."

Sari denied. "Don't worry! With Jirachi here, we can solve everything in seconds." She turned to see the Pokémon, who looked at her with a simple smile. "Jirachi, I wish—

"Wait!"

The girl stopped at the scream, and Optimus came forward. "I think it's time to make it clear that we should no longer _abuse_ Jirachi's power."

The girl, Sari, and Bumblebee were surprised by his words.

"What!?"

"Abuse!?"

"So far we have only depended on the power of Jirachi, we have not achieved much on our own, and for that reason, we are weakening. How Autobots, our duty is to protect all forms of life, and we must do so by improving every day," He looked at organic yellow. "with our own effort"

Jirachi shrugged his eyes "Okay!" He exclaimed, "You can ask as many wishes as you want, now that I have the power to do everything you want, I will fulfill all your wishes!"

Optimus exchanged glances with the rest of the team, Prowl just denied.

"Jirachi, you must understand that you should not always serve others. We love you just the way you are, so you don't have to offer your wishes," The thin mech explained. "besides, it's time for us to do things on our own."

Jirachi denied. "It is not necessary! With me here and now, I can fulfill everything. I can give you the universe if you want! I like to fulfill everyone's wishes!"

Optimus denied. "We already clarified that we will not."

Jirachi looked at them with crystalline eyes for a long time, until he decided to float to Sari, who hugged him.

"I'm sleepy..."

Sari trembled.

"Optimus, were you... informed of what could happen tonight with Jirachi?" The girl asked, wrapping her arms around the Pokémon.

The prime obscured his optics. "Yes..." And he stood up to the girl "And we will be until the last second with Jirachi if that happens."

All the Autobots nodded, with sad smiles and optics, but in the end, they all settled close to feel comfortable and sleep around Jirachi. Sari thought for a moment about his father, but since things were still uncomfortable between them, he would let Sari get lost for one night, for now, the important thing was Jirachi.

The Pokémon thought about the words of his friends, and how they were so considerate of him, but somehow, Jirachi felt useless when he did not fulfill wishes since that was his main function. He tried to think more broadly, to think that they were doing it for their good, but... At least tonight, Jirachi wanted to make them happy before going to sleep.

Gradually, he felt the weight of his eyes heavily, until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Sari!"

The girl got up suddenly by a shout very close, and when she got up, she found herself facing a certain Pokemon.

"J-Jirachi ..." She whispered incredulously. "**Jirachi**!"

The Pokémon also showed itself with a big smile and tears in his eyes and threw himself into the arms of his friend. Not long ago he woke up to the brightness of dawn and hoped to find a place in ruins and without anyone, but what he found were the sleeping faces of his friends, who looked exactly like yesterday. That meant he had just woken up the next day, the eighth day! The Pokemon couldn't believe it at first, crossing it out as a dream, but then he pinched himself and noticed that if it was real, everything was real, so he threw himself at his friend.

"It's the eighth day, and I'm awake!"

They heard movement and saw that the other Autobots waking up.

"Ugh, my little shoulder, I don't want to sleep like that again," the yellow Autobot murmured drowsily. Until he saw Sari hugging something in her little arms. "Sari?"

Prowl showed a big smile. "Jirachi, you're awake!"

That made everyone react in shock.

Bulkhead smiled enormously. "It worked, Jirachi's awake!" Optimus and Ratchet laughed happily at the good news.

The Pokémon was still crying with happiness in the arms of the girl. "It worked guys, it worked!" then looked at them all. "Now we can live together and have all kinds of adventures!"

They all couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

Far from them, a battered-looking mechanical head grunted wildly as he remembered how he had failed in his attack on the enemy.

"Dirty Autobots..." He muttered "I will be paid very soon"

Then he played back some words he could record from the Autobots.

_'Lucky that Jirachi is not here to see this.'_

_'Luck? Ugh- Luck would be something we could use to end this chaos with just one wish!'_

_'Ratchet! Agh!... We already made it clear that we will no longer use Jirachi's wishes. Now, focus on the battle!'_

While that part of the annoying shrieks of the Autobots sounded strange, something made Megatron take suspicion, because they talked about something called Jirachi, and that it granted wishes? Strange and _improbable_, perhaps it would not be wrong to investigate this information a little more.

* * *

Many thanks to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me with the chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

"Ahhh! Ratchet, it hurts, it hurts!"

"If you stop moving, it would hurt less!"

Jirachi observed how the great medical robot treats Sari's wounds on her cybernetic arm, which at first glance did not seem serious, but in Cybertronian optics it was different.

Not long ago, Sari had gotten into trouble with Bumblebee, one that included a ring to fight, a huge human, a mad scientist, and Bumblebee's self-esteem problems. Jirachi had warned Sari and Bumblebee that they could get in trouble for not consulting him with the other Autobots, but they had insisted that nothing bad would happen and unfortunately it happened...

First Bumblebee was in trouble with his opponent, then Bulkhead's teasing followed, then more problems involving acid and the Sumdac tower. Jirachi had insisted on being used to improve the situation, but the Autobots refused to do so and only proclaimed that they would solve it themselves, and incredibly, Sari ignored them, although he hesitated a little when he learned of the danger that might be surrounding her father. The Sumdac tower had been attacked and the force field would not let them through, Jirachi thought they would make a wish, but in the end, they resolved it without his help, and Sari set out to help her Autobots friends using her new Cybertronian powers.

Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari had fought fiercely against the evil Meltdown and had been injured in the process, incredible Woah to be a human. Sari had been the most damaged by receiving the acid in one of her arms when she tried to protect her father from the villain, but fortunately Prime and the others came to the rescue. In the end, they could contain Meltdown and emerged victorious, with a more confident Bumblebee and a physically injured Sari ... and emotionally?

"I still don't understand why you have to be patching my arm with that rubber thing."

"To prevent the cables from hanging outside," Ratchet said, looking down at the girl's arm. "The rest is already cured..."

Sari pouted and looked more closely at his arm "Why would my... cables hanging?" The last part she said was strange to say.

"I couldn't weld them into your lines, we could say your muscles will be loose for a while." Ratchet moved away from the cybernetic arm, incredibly after a garment of her dress materialized around the arm, Sari shivered when she appeared and Ratchet just shrugged. "Rest a little more, remember that you are still delicate"

The girl growled. "I am not, now that I'm the same as you!"

Ratchet denied. "Not totally, you still don't have control over your new abilities and we don't know what cybertronian you are." He said calmly "But calm down, you will eventually know how far you can go."

The girl complained even more at that.

* * *

Minutes later, Sari was alone on the couch with a sling on her arm. Ratchet had recommended to not move very much and rest properly, but being upset kind of complicated it...

"Sari?

The young redhead turned to see Bumblebee approach her with their Pokemon friend.

"You good?" The yellow Autobot asked.

The girl made a face but nodded. "I'm ok guys, but now I'm not in the mood."

Bumblebee smiled a little worriedly. "Come on Sari, don't put that face of a few friends. You did a great job with us today. You even rescued your father!"

"I did, but I was also so dumb that I didn't move fast enough to dodge the acid." She looks at her injured arm. "For a moment I thought I was a burden despite being the same as you..."

Jirachi and Bumblebee exchanged worried glances, and the yellow Autobot sat next to the sofa.

"Quiet Sari, we all have those moments where we feel like scrap, but we managed to overcome them and be better! Like how it happened with me today." Bumblebee smiled broadly.

Jirachi nodded "He's right, you'll soon master your powers and get to kick the villains with the Autobots!"

Sari looked at them awkwardly, clearly not believing everything in those words of encouragement, but to hide it, she let out a half-nervous laugh.

"Yes... Sure, I'm sure that will happen," The girl said without encouragement despite being smiling.

Bumblebee afflicted his face. "Sari—"

"B-Better tells me about our homeworld, Bumblebee," interrupted the girl.

Bumblebee blinked his optics, being taken off guard by the question "Cybertron? But I already told you how it was done—"

"It's very interesting and I would like to hear even more!" The girl exclaimed smiling.

The Pokemon and the Cybertronian exchanged glances again.

"Oh, I want to tell you!"

The three turned to see after the scream, and soon the ground shook by a few strong steps, welcoming an exciting Bulkhead.

The green Autobot soon sat near Sari's couch. "I would love to tell you all about our home-planet since Cybertron is a very beautiful place!"

Sari shrugged but then smiled. "What's so interesting about that place?"

Jirachi looked surprised at the girl. "Are you kidding? It's a complete planet of mechanical beings, that's so cool!" The Pokemon excitedly exclaimed. "I would love to go there one day!"

Bumblebee snorted. "Sure if you only manage to survive society"

Sari and Jirachi turned to see the minibot "Why do you say that?" They asked.

The yellow bot looked at Bulkhead. "Tell them Bulkhead, you're excited to do it."

The big green bot groaned and scratched his head, causing a sharp sound. "I-It's okay" He looked at his little friends "It's that Cybertron is somewhat complicated with organic beings, many of them never saw one and only heard rumors, the rumors are nothing nice."

Sari afflicted her face, getting an idea. "Do they hate them?" She paused. "Do they hate _us?"_

"Oh, no, no, no. It's just that they're afraid of new creatures and are very cautious about everything organic."

"In other words, they dislike organic ones," Bumblebee said simply.

"Bumblebee!"

Sari watched her two metallic friends begin to argue as she thought about what she had just heard. If it was true that they disliked organics, then it meant that she could not be accepted in the other half of the society in which she belonged, she would be treated like a weirdo and something disgusting. How a cockroach between them! Jirachi noticed that Sari's face was sinking more and more, as the others argued, so he quickly wanted to change the subject.

"H-Hey, how about you tell us something unique about Cybertron?" The Pokemon said.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee stopped arguing and turned to see the girl. After thinking about it, Bulkhead remembered something unique among the Autobots.

"Oh, well..." the green bot started "There are no fliers among the Autobots."

That seemed to capture Sari's interest, although he expressed a confused face "What? Why?"

"We don't know all the details exactly, but we know that the Decepticons and Autobots are different since both in spite of being Cybertronians; their systems adapted and evolved to survive their surroundings. At that time the Autobots lived in citadels where they all enjoyed privileges, while the Decepticons were Cybertronians living in low conditions in the mountains of Energon, dangerous and high the passing of the millennia, their bodies began to adapt to the environment and soon the Decepticons had the admired ability to fly, while that the Autobots could drive at high speeds. "

Jirachi tilted his head. "Sounds like you're talking about two races..."

The girl nodded ."It's true, you said they were Cybertronians despite everything."

Bulkhead scratched his head again and looked at Bumblebee for help. The minibot sighed, surrendering to help his great green friend.

"It sounds like they are two races why they are." Sari and Jirachi blinked. "Look, it's complicated, I didn't study those datapads much. Ok? All I know is that the Decepticons and Autobots are categorized as two separate races since our systems evolved in different ways. You know, how... As a hammerhead shark and a white shark! "

Sari shrugged at his gaze. "I think I understand..."

"Oh, then you are like the Meowth Alola, Galar and those of Kanto!" Jirachi exclaimed.

The Autobots and the girl looked at Jirachi for a few moments, before Bulkhead babbled a few words.

"Err... if only we knew what a Meowth is," Bulkhead muttered.

"They are Pokemon felines, they have different forms depending on where they were born." The Pokemon explained to them.

"Ohhh!" Everyone got the idea.

Sari looked at Bumblebee. "Does being of different races have anything to do with being mortal enemies?"

The yellow Autobot grimaced ."Something like that..."

Bulkhead played with his own fingers. "Mostly it has to do with grudges saved by war."

Sari imagined the cruel battle that different Autobots and Decepticons with wings should have fought for millennia. She couldn't help getting sad at the thought.

"The war must have been horrible," She said.

Bulkhead nodded heavily. "It was, many lives were lost, but even when we won the war, the Decepticons don't stop bothering us."

"How did they win the war?" Jirachi asked curiously.

The green Autobot looked at the Pokémon. "With strategies, the AllSpark and Space Bridges. Perhaps we had physical disadvantages, but our intelligence was superior," he informed, but then showed a huge smile. "Except for the Wreckers they were both powerful and intelligent!"

Jirachi and Sari cocked their heads. "Wreckers?" They asked.

Bumblebee groaned. "Not again..."

Bulkhead showed a great, incredible smile, having a jaw that always made him seem smiling.

"Yes, the Wreckers were an incredible command unit! They were protagonists of great feats in the war, making the Decepticons tremble, they were the sign that the big and heavy bots are more than silly and destructive beings!" Bulkhead spoke with a dreamy and excited tone. "They were the most powerful Autobots. They were my heroes."

Sari and Jirachi smiled to see how Bulkhead expressed himself from whom he admired, but Bumblebee seemed bored.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Bulkhead, those big guys were a great help for the Autobots cause, but how about we continue?"

Bulkhead pouted at that, but he compiled either way.

Bumblebee looked at the two organics, smiling wickedly. "Now, let me tell you a horror story called Overlord."

"'Overlord?'"

Bulkhead snorted. "Oh, ignore him. It's a silly legend."

"It's not dumb and it's real, Overlord existed!" Bumblebee exclaimed.

"Who is Overlord?" Sari asked, now she was even more curious.

The yellow Autobot smiled broadly. "It is said that Overlord was the worst Decepticon in history. He was a ruthless and sparkless mech, enjoying the slow and painful torture as much as hearing the screams of his victims. It is said that when he reached the battlefield, the ground shook. and everyone escaped for their lives, even their own fellow Decepticons. Everyone feared him, and he was even more cruel and monstrous than the Decepticon leader Megatron himself. "

Sari and Jirachi imagined a horrible and huge monster that devoured everything in its path, both of them trembled.

"Don't scare them, Bumblebee. Don't worry little friends, it's just a legend that they told us at the Academy," Bulkhead smiled. "I will tell you something that is true, the Combiners!"

"Something tells me they can combine," Sari muttered.

"It's not far from the truth," Bulkhead said grinningly. "The Combiners are known to be Cybertronians able to unite to form another self."

Jirachi imagined that and his little mouth opened hugely. "That's so cool!" He squealed.

"I know, the Combiners can become a group of four to five mechs that manage to form something bigger and cooler together!"

Bumblebee snorted "Too bad they all disappeared in the war."

Jirachi loosened his face at that. "Did they disappear?"

"Yes, Combiners technology disappeared when they all died in battle according to the records, not even the Decepticons could rescue one." Bumblebee commented, attending classes at the Autobots Academy had served something.

The Pokémon was sad after hearing that. "Oh, it's a shame, I would have liked to see a super large Cybertronian."

Bulkhead smiled warmly. "If you liked the Combiners, then you will love the legend of the Titans"

At this point, Sari had lost interest in Cybertron's history class, but Jirachi seemed really excited by the information.

"Titans? Are robots the same big?!" Asked the Pokemon with emotion.

"No, they are much bigger! The legend says that the Titans are mythical mechanical beings of unimaginable sizes, protective beings of Cybertron that appear when a calamity occurs and the planet needs them. It is known that they are real because they found evidence of their existence, but until now it is unknown where they are or if they are still alive."

Bumblebee added. "It's also rumored that they could be cities on the planet. Can you imagine it? Entire cities being sleeping mechs. What madness!"

Bulkhead nodded. "Yes, although not many believe in that rumor, it sounds very unlikely and scary to just think about it."

"It's almost better that it's just a legend..." Bumblebee muttered, then giggled. "Hey, can you imagine the colors of a Titan femme?"

Sari looked up and looked at the yellow Autobot.

"Wait, _femme?"_ Sari asked carefully.

The Autobots looked at her confused. "Femme, of course, why?"

"Wait, is it _really!?"_ Sari looked incredulously at the Autobots "I thought you were all boys!" The girl rose from her place. "You have no intimate parts, that would mean that anyone could be a femme then!" She pointed them accusingly "Including you two!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead gasped at her. Jirachi burst into laughter.

"I do have intimate parts, but my cybertronian side is another story!" She patted her face, looking horrified. "Does that mean I could be half a child!?"

Jirachi was wallowing in a fit of laughter. Bumblebee and Bulkhead shook their arms.

"Quiet Sari, we are not girls. We are mechs, although there are femmes in Cybertron, it is more a pronoun for the structure of your body, since that type of sparks reject mechs protoforms and use a special type of unique mold that they use on femmes, differentiating them from the mechs! Sari, we are 100% mechs, but since you are half organic, your organic gender is already defined, and your Cybertronian side also adapted to your gender, you, Sari, are a girl! " Bulkhead and Bumblebee shouted very nervously.

Everything was silent, with only the gasps of Jirachi laughing so much. Sari lowered her hands from her face slowly.

"I am a _Girl..?"_

"Yes."

"Are the genres only pronouns and spark categorization for you?"

"Yes."

Sari looked at Jirachi, who raised his tiny thumb "I told you so."

The girl collapsed in her place and the rest did the same. Both Bumblebee and Bulkhead were relieved that the girl understood if not everything had been a disaster and they had not wanted to be called women.

"Better tell us something else," Sari muttered tiredly, thinking of anything, said the first thing that came to mind. "How is the cybertronian wedding?"

Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked confused at the girl "'Wedding?'"

"It is referred to as the Conjunx Endura."

Those present in the room turned to see who the new voice belonged to and met the Cyber-Ninja in the doorway.

"Oh, the union of couples!" Captured Bulkhead.

Jirachi looked at them surprised "So, do they get married?"

Prowl approached them. "We do, but the process in Cybertron is called Conjunx Endura. It is when two bots have a very strong feeling and decide to come together through four rituals known as Conjunx Ritus: The Act of Intimacy: This depends heavily on The couple performs an intimate act such as holding hands, possibly a massage, cleaning one another, the options are endless 2. Act of Disclosure: This can be a story about anything, so long as it tells your partner what makes you for something it's the story of their birth, for others, it might be how they became the leader of their faction by getting into a bar fight, for some it might be revealing just how guilty he feels for joining his faction in the first place 3. Act of Preference: This is a gift, the instigator of the ritual gives the other a gift, usually, its catered to the potential Conjunx 4. Act of Devotion: The entire ceremony is the act of devotion for the one who started the ceremony, now its the others turn to perform an action that shows he too loves his potential Conjunx. "Prowl smiled. " Once the 4 acts of kindness have been performed and accepted the pair are officially bonded as Conjunx Endura. "

Everyone looked surprised at this, even the other two bots.

"Wow, the ritual sounds complicated," Bumblebee commented. After all of that long explanation sounded very boring. Who would want to go through all that ritual?

Bulkhead nodded. "Yes, but at the same time it sounds very romantic," He said dreamily.

Jirachi looked at the green Autobot "It's true, it sounds very cute!"

Sari watched as his friends chatted with each other about the Conjunx Endura ritual. This had caught her attention, just as they also got married on earth, it sounded strange since they were robots, but still, there was affection between them to the point of falling in love. In the end, she realized that perhaps their worlds had more in common than they seemed, only that they were portrayed in different ways.

Smiling, the girl silently wished one day to know with her own eyes of her other home planet.

* * *

Thanks for waiting for me, don't worry, the fic continues. Many thanks to Sarah-TheDemonTiger for helping me with the chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

The Dino Drive was an uninhabited place at this time. The Autobots with Sari and Jirachi had agreed to go to the animatronic dinosaur park to show their friends more about the Earth, and when they arrived they found the place somewhat uninhabited, it was better, because the Autobots no longer had to be careful with their footsteps. Although there were other ways to be somewhat clumsy, and Bulkhead showed him coming and bumping into everything he could, earning Bumblebee's mockery. Upon arriving at the first place where they could see the dinosaurs, Tutor bot informed them while they admired the animatronics of the already extinct giant beasts.

"To be an organic way of life, dinosaurs were really very large," said Optimus, watching with slight amazement a Diplodocus that raised his huge neck.

Tutor Bot turned around "It's true" He looked at the group "But they weren't very smart to say—"

"Oh, they remind me of some Pokemon!" Jirachi interrupted, calling everyone's attention.

Sari looked at the little boy in his hands "Who do you remember?"

"Aurorus, it was a very similar Pokemon to this dinosaur. They were giants with a very long neck but scales that protrude along their neck," Jirachi said.

Tutor Bot thought "That sounds more like an Amargasaurus because of the scales you mention"

Jirachi scratched his head "Is that so? Uhhh—"

The yellow Pokemon could not finish his babble, thanks to a wild noise of destruction. Soon they noticed that the damaged animatronics were beginning to crash and destroy each other, fortunately they managed to dodge the whole disaster, except Tutor Bot, who was crushed by a Tyrannosaurus Rex. In the end everyone saw the culprit with a look of reproach.

"Uh ..." Bulkhead lowered his head in distress over all the destruction it caused.

* * *

Upon arriving at the base, Prowl had offered to try to teach Bulkhead the ninja art he was handling to try to control his clumsiness.

Jirachi and Sari took their respective places to see the show, and watched as Bulkhead shattered everything left in the den.

"No," Prowl said, after witnessing the entire Bulkhead disaster "You must move like a gentle breeze, observe"

The small and thin body of the Cyber-Ninja began to move smoothly and silently, no doubt like the calm wind, contrary to the sudden movements of the green Autobot. Speaking of brusque, Bulkhead tried to imitate him, but what he got were much more clumsy movements, shaking the entire base.

"Oh, Bulkhead ..." Sari sighed.

Jirachi watched as Bumblebee approached Prowl before changing his attention to the girl "I don't think this works, they are both very different." The Pokemon said.

Sari nodded "What these boys need is a femme to guide them and put them in their place"

Jirachi tilted her head "A femme?"

"Yes, girls always know what to do, for something they are the most orderly and dominant!" The girl exclaimed.

Before they could say anything else, there was an incredible noise that caught their attention, and they watched as Bumblebee escaped and Prowl was crushed by Bulkhead's bulky body. Oh, that must hurt.

Both organics put an expression of pain

"They seem to need a girl's help urgently," Sari muttered.

"Yes, if there was only one ..."

Both organics looked into each other's eyes. True, there was no Cybertronian femme until now, only Sari, but she was still a child and barely discovered her Cybertronian part. So why not call one? Oh wait, they didn't know any, so they couldn't bring any ... But they could imagine the perfect femme. That thought hit the two organics, making their eyes light up with just the idea.

"Are you thinking the same as me?" Sari asked with a huge smile.

Jirachi lit up in excitement "We could wish for a perfect femme" More than anything, Jirachi was happy knowing that her friend was going to use it for a wish.

Sari nodded enthusiastically and they both jumped from their places.

"Well, we have an Autobot femme to put together!" Sari exclaimed with Jirachi on his shoulder, they both ran out of the room, passing by Prime and Ratchet, who had come to see the uproar.

* * *

Sari didn't know if there were any Autobot femme that would help her friends on Earth, but she knew there would soon be one. Both she and Jirachi were working on creating the perfect image for the perfect femme that would help the Autobots, they knew that playing with Jirachi's wishes was risky, since they had been banned, but this was for a good cause, wasn't it? Writing down all the details of the new Autobots member and drawing how she would be, Sari and Jirachi observed their masterpiece written on the paper.

Now, we just had to introduce the Autobots and that they observe the wonderful idea that Sari and Jirachi had. The girl decided to take advantage of the night of the exhibition of the improved Animatronics of her father in Dino Drive, to speak to Optimus about his great idea.

"Hey, Prime," the little girl on the bot's shoulder called.

Optimus changed his attention to her "What's up Sari?" I ask

Sari tried to hide her smile as she looked at the sheet of paper in her hands. "Look!"

The Prime looked at what the girl was teaching him, apparently it was a childish and abstract drawing of a red figure, with wings and a pink sword in his hand, it looked slightly like a robot.

"It's ... cute" Optimus commented, not knowing how to rate the child's drawing.

"It's a Cybertronian, a femme Autobot!" A happy Sari exclaimed, unaware of Optimus's ignorance of the shape of the drawing. "Look, I was thinking that you would need more help for the team, and nothing better than an Autobot femme to keep control!"

Optimus stopped "... What?"

"You need a female hand, and since we don't know any ... Jirachi and I are thinking of creating one with a desire, don't worry, it will be for a good cause, it will be to help you—!"

"NO!"

The other Autobots and close people shuddered and turned to see the Autobot leader, because of his great shout. Sari trembled in shock when Optimus yelled at him, and Jirachi, who was with Prowl, looked worriedly at the girl and her great red and blue friend. All wondering what had altered the Prime.

"Sari! I told you we wouldn't use any more wishes! We can't depend on Jirachi's wishes and we can't create life for just a whim!"

The girl trembled "B-But the AllSpark also creates l-life ..."

"It's different! The AllSpark is a sacred and ancient power, something made to create life. Jirachi is not, he must live his life without pleasing others, so we must forget to make any wishes!"

Sari felt tears accumulate, and looked down "I understand ..." He muttered about to cry.

Optimus kept walking, and the others around him exchanged their eyes, especially the Autobots, who looked worried about their leader's outburst. After arriving at the part where the exhibition would take place, Optimus gently lowered the girl from her shoulder, who ran quickly to Bumblebee. Optimus felt a stab of guilt when the girl landed in Bumblebee's arms, perhaps he had surpassed hisself ...

Seconds later, Isaac Sumdac appeared before them near one of the dinosaur hidden.

"Using the most advanced robotics, I will now take Dino Drive towards the 21st century!" The professor lowered his hands and pressed a control button he held in his hand. "I introduce you to the Dinobots!"

Surprising for those present, a Pteranodon flew out behind them next to the appearance of a Triceratops and a Tyrannosaurus launching a great roar of power. Immediately astonished people began to take thousands of photos of the amazing dinosaurs. Meanwhile in the Autobots' thoughts, they were only reminded of giant toys, and Jirachi thought of an Aerodactyl, Bastiodon and a Tyrantrum. Sari was only looking down, looking at his drawing sadly. What woke her was the next overwhelming roar. Sari looked up and watched as the Dinobots began to move intimidatingly, that didn't seem good, even people started to panic.

"Do not worry, it's a small flaw, nothing I can't fix!" Screamed Professor Sumdac, trying to reassure the public. He tried desperately to press the button to deactivate the Dinobots, but it never seemed to work, even ignoring the fact that the Tyrannosaurus was approaching aggressively.

Fortunately Optimus arrived in time to save the chubby human. The Prime managed to get away enough by holding Professor Sumdac in his hands, critically observing the Dinobot threat.

Sari looked worried and alarmed at the Dinobots scandal, and was glad that Optimus saved his father, but he still felt that bitter emotion toward him for shouting at her. Bumblebee then decided to get away from the mechanical dinosaurs when they approached menacingly.

"Sari, stay here!" Bumblebee exclaimed, hiding the girl behind a wall.

"Hey, wait, I can help!" Sari shouted, but it was too late, Bumblebee was already gone.

"Sari!" The girl turned and looked at his friend Cyber-Ninja, who was holding the Pokemon "Take care of Jirachi"

"What!?" The girl screamed, but it was also too late, since Prowl already deposited the Pokemon in his hands and had also escaped.

Jirachi looked at her friend "Uh ... Sorry"

Sari sighed "It's not your fault, it's their fault for not trusting me"

They both watched as their friends began to maneuver to fight the Dinobots, until Bulkhead muttered strange things and began to move very awkwardly, causing accidents in his path, everything now looked like a circus, Jirachi felt bad for laughing at that.

"Uhg" Sari watched the chaos that Bulkhead was doing "I think it wouldn't be bad to make a wish ..."

Jirachi was encouraged at that "Really?"

Then they saw that Ratchet and Bumblebee prepared their powers and united them to launch them towards all the Dinobots. Both managed to get close enough to have a better view, but as soon as they did, Sari's key began to shine, causing the girl to startle.

"Woah, this is new ..." Sari watched as the key was attracted to his friends, giving him an idea, she looked at Jirachi in her arms. "Jirachi, stay here"

"What?" The Pokemon was lowered gently to the ground and watched as the girl ran towards the Autobots "Sari!" He shouted worried.

Agilely the girl climbed on Bumblebee's body and managed to mount the arm of her friend who was still shooting. The yellow bot tried to scream, why the girl was on him at the time!? but Sari spoke first.

"Guys, let me give you a hand!" The girl exclaimed before inserting the key into his friend's arm.

In doing so, Bumblebee's power increased, and the yellow bot smiled excitedly. Sari decided to continue collaborating, and pointed his hand towards the Dinobots group to start throwing energy balls, joining the attack. Without the knowledge of the girl, the bodies of the Dinobots began to lose the synthetic material of the organic skin, revealing their metallic bodies.

Before the excess load, the place shone brighter, making Ratchet alert.

"Sari, Bumblebee, it's enough—!"

It was late, as there was an explosion, and everyone flew back through the shockwave. Jirachi was fortunately saved by Optimus's body. When recovering the senses, everyone could appreciate the new scene in front of them, there was not only destruction everywhere, but also a new appearance for the Dinobots, having a very familiar body for the Cybertronians, who watched the event with strangeness.

"Uhh, I have no idea what could have gone wrong!" Sari's father worried worried, "I'm sure Meg— I say my assistant— We think about everything," he said as he approached the body of the Dinobots in perfect condition.

Jirachi floated from the hands of Optimus towards the girl "That was great Sari, you helped the Autobots!" The Pokémon exclaimed.

Sari got up from his place on the ground, and looked at the dinosaur-shaped machines "I'm not sure ..."

Jirachi landed on the girl's shoulder "Eh? Why do you say so?"

"The excess energy load caused the explosion, we were supposed to only create an electromagnetic pulse. Remember that these animatronics have highly volatile petroleum fuel, a little more and we would have created an explosion that would have covered all of Dino Drive."

Both organics looked at Ratchet above them. Sari quickly sank and Jirachi softened her eyes

"But she did it with good intentions," said the Pokemon.

"It could also have been damaged" Prowl approached the group "Sari, I told you to take care of Jirachi"

The girl sank more "I know, what they need is a completely Cybertronian Autobot companion, not an organic half like me ..."

Bumblebee also approached "Oh, Sari, it's not that, it's that you're still delicate, and you don't have any training. Besides, you have a powerful artifact of our kind," he said, reaching the height of the girl.

Sari just shrugged.

Optimus helped Bulkhead get up while watching all of his team's word exchange with Sari. She had to hear those words, not only from him, but also from others, so to make her understand that she could not enter the battles as she wanted, she needed a lot of preparation.

* * *

In the shadows, without anyone knowing, Megatron watched everything through the Dino Drive cameras, very curious about the key and the yellow-headed organic that was very familiar.

* * *

"Sari?"

Jirachi and Sari had returned to the base with the other Autobots, but both decided to remain at the top of the base, being alone.

"Uh, hello Jirachi"

"What are you doing up here?" The Pokemon floated towards the girl.

"Thinking ..." He muttered, watching the stars on the balcony.

Jirachi landed on her shoulder and looked at the sky with her. For a moment he thought that he might see his comet, but he knew that he would not see him again in a long time, it was still rare for him to be awake without seeing a huge and beautiful line in the sky.

"Jirachi"

"Uh?" The Pokemon looked at her.

"Let's give life to that Autobot femme"

The Pokemon was surprised by that statement, and left the girl's shoulder to float in front of her.

"What? Sari, A-Are you sure about that?" He asked worried.

The girl nodded, with a determined look "Yes! Today I couldn't be very helpful for the Autobots, they need someone to help them, I don't care what Prime says. They worry me, and if I really worry them too, having more help would be the best for all of us! "

Jirachi thought of those words, and saw that Sari's gaze told him that he would not go back on his idea, so he could not change his mind. Sighing, he thought how angry Optimus would be after this.

"It's okay..."

Sari was encouraged to hear that.

"Sari, Jirachi!"

They both looked down from the balcony, and watched their friends in their vehicle modes about to leave.

"There were more problems with the Dinobots, you stay here!" Optimus ordered before accelerating and leaving with the other Autobots.

Sari and Jirachi looked at each other. That timely.

The girl looked at her friend "Hands to work" And took the drawing from his pocket.

Jirachi looked at the drawing "So how will we give it life? I never gave life to a living being before!" He said worried.

Sari denied "Don't worry, I have everything planned, I know I will have to be very, very, very specific for this desire. So I will be careful to make the wish. Do you think so?"

The Pokemon thought about the odds where this whole idea could go wrong, maybe something could fail and they would bring a monster to life, or maybe something horrible, or maybe they will only create a body and not give it life. They had all the tools to fail, but also to succeed, they had Jirachi. Calming down, he sighed deeply and looked at the girl

"Yes, let's do it"

The young woman smiled gratefully and sat on the floor, looking at the notes and thinking twice. He thought unnecessarily about what he would say next ...

"Jirachi, I wish ..."

The Pokemon tapes began to shine, ready to hear all the desire.

* * *

When he received the call for help, the Autobots did not expect to find the talking Dinobots. That bothered them a lot, especially Prowl. The mechanical beasts were now more fierce and powerful, their primitive movements were faster than before, they no longer seemed lifeless, it seemed that now they attacked with a lot of anger. He especially surprised them when they exclaimed '_Cars and trucks bad! Car robots ... worse! ',_ They sounded very angry.

They managed to maneuver to fight the improved Dinobots that were throwing fire, even Bulkhead turned out to be helpful after a few words of encouragement from Prowl, doing what he does best, destroy. After congratulating him for harming the creatures, Bumblebee called the attention of the rest.

"I am very sorry to break this magical moment ... but we are under attack in this place!" The yellow bot screamed.

The other bots were alarmed to see Ratchet and Bumblebee being cornered by the fire of the Dinobots, where their only defense against the beasts was a concrete wall. Without knowing what to do, since they knew that they were not strong enough to distract the Dinobots from their destruction, they began to observe the whole place, looking for something to help them.

"Stop there guys!"

All the local bots heard a soft and cheerful voice shout at them.

"What— Where?"

"There!" Bulkhead pointed to the sky.

When they looked up, they watched something red make pirouettes in the dark sky, it was a familiar red and triangular silhouette that got closer, giving a better view of what it really was, moments later everyone observed that it was a red VTOL jet with black parts and aquamarine color cabin. The Autobots immediately assumed that it was the worst of their nightmares, a Decepticon, so those with free arms drew their weapons while Bumblebee and Ratchet prayed that it was not a dirty Decepticon, they already had their hands occupied with the Dinobots. Before they could fire their attacks, the red jet was transformed before landing. Soon everyone looked amazed at what was in front of them.

A femme with wings

She was absolutely beautiful, a Cybertronian with large curves, stiletto feet, a clean white face, looking almost artificial and adorned with red lines, bright blue optics, red dermas, a strange and pretty head shape , adorned with golden parts on the sides and the top, highlighting it more. Most of his body consisted of black paint, fire red and aquamarine parts with gold, especially his red wings, which were large and very beautiful, highlighting small black rotors, and curiously his chest cavity was very large.

There were so many questions about her, things about the type of body cast that had never seen one like this before, but perhaps the strangest thing about it was the Autobot symbol on the femme's neck.

"Who...?"

When the femme landed elegantly behind the Dinobots, the other Autobots reacted, immediately prepared their weapons for their new enemy, surely it was a Decepticon trick, those wings should not belong to an Autobot.

She looked at them over her shoulder, smiling confidently before turning her attention to the mechanical dinosaurs.

"Hey you guys!" He shouted loudly.

This seemed to attract the attention of the Dinobots, who stopped throwing fire at Bumblebee and Ratchet to turn to see her.

Immediately the dinosaur let out an overwhelming roar and shouted primitively "Cars and trucks bad! Car robots worse!"

"No, it's not true. Cars and trucks good!" She answered.

The T-Rex looked away, causing the Autobot to get confused, but then looked back at the femme and growled.

"You lie!" And they launched themselves towards the femme.

The others were about to come to his aid, still highly suspecting that she could be the enemy in disguise, but they put that aside, there was also a tiny probability that she could really be a troubled Autobot. Before she could meditate more, the femme made her first movements.

She quickly dodged the Dinobots, almost looking like she was dancing with them, looking like an expert. The Dinobots began attacking her with their fire, but she managed to float and easily dodge the attack, until the Ptaranodon launched herself at her with the intention of impaling her with her beak, but she dodged it just in time. Then she rose higher and expanded her wings to spin her rotors hard, creating a powerful wind that managed to push back the Dinobots.

"Guys!"

Optimus and the rest diverted their attention from the battle to see Bumblebee and Ratchet run towards them.

"Bumblebee, Ratchet, are you alright ?!" Optimus asked.

"Better than we expected," Ratchet replied grumpily, and then looked toward the battle, where the femme now fought closer to the Dinobots. "Who is she? A Decepticon?"

"Of course it's a Decepticon!" Bumblebee shouted dramatically. "She has wings, that's like carrying a sign that says' Hey, I'm a Decepticon!"

Optimus looked critically at the femme still struggling with mechanical beasts, strangely she seemed familiar, but she had never seen a winged Autobot before, so she had doubts.

"Be that as it may, she is giving us support," Prowl commented, watching the femme's battle movements.

"It's obvious that it's a Decepticon trick! After Starscream, it was expected that more Decepticon would arrive!" Shouted Bumblebee.

Bulkhead groaned "B-But she has an Autobot symbol ..."

"I already told you that it is a Decepticon trick! Surely he disguised himself to deceive us, but if those fools without a processor believe that we will swallow their trick they are very wrong!" He exclaimed the yellow bot, before preparing his stingers.

"Wait Bumblebee—!"

"Car robots bad!" The scream of the T-Rex interrupted them, and they watched as the mechanical beast now looked at the femme with almost opaque optics, with signs of having been exhausted, like the rest, which were accompanied with scrapes and dents.

"No, car robots are not bad!" The femme exclaimed, who now held a pink sword of energy. "Besides ..." He pointed them with the sword "I'm not a bad car robot, I'm a Jet!"

Given that, the Dinobots exchanged looks in question. Then they looked again at the femme

"You don't be car robot?"

She denied "No, I have a flying alt mode"

The Dinobots looked at each other again, until they relaxed their joints, that made everyone cautious. Seconds later, something incredible happened, a familiar sound was heard and soon the beast forms had disappeared, now in their place were three mechs, three Cybertronians in all their splendor. The Autobots dropped their jaws in surprise, and the femme also opened her optics even more surprised. No one expected this.

"Wait— What !?"

"I knew they were alive!" Bumblebee shouted, who for a while had suspected this after they started talking, no doubt the culprit was Sari's key.

"They ... are Cybertronians?" Bulkhead asked, not knowing what to call them, since they were very similar to them, but they had not come from Cybertron, they were created on Earth.

"Oh, Primus, this is not right ..." Ratchet muttered and touched his head making a tired grimace. "I'm too old for this"

The Cyber-Ninja just stared silently, contemplating the wonder of life. Instead Optimus was stunned and then groaned frustrated.

"You strong robot jet" The T-Rex spoke "I Grimlock like the strong"

The femme blinked in surprise "Eh ... Thank you, hum. Grimlock? Is that your name?"

"Yes, I be King Grimlock!" He exclaimed and drew his own sword, throwing fire into the sky dramatically.

This pushed the rest of the Autobots back, now the Dinobots looked more threatening.

"Being Swoop" He pointed at the thin winged mech. "And being Snarl!" Dino pointing at the other more robust mech.

The femme could then a soft smile "I am Windblade, it's nice to meet you"

"Windblade strong, Windblade pretty, Windblade friend of Dinobots!" Grimlock said and the other Dinobots supported him. Windblade just looked curious.

"Stop! Wait! Who are you! Who are you? What are you ?!" Bumblebee exclaimed, pointing his stingers at all of them. " What's going on here!?"

"That's exactly what I wonder," said Optimus, putting a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder.

"Uh ... I think we could tell them"

The Autobots paid attention to the tiny voice, meeting Sari and Jirachi behind them. While Windblade and the Dinobots started talking, ignoring newcomers

"Sari, Jirachi!" Optimus exclaimed, approaching them "Don't tell me they have something to do with this"

Both organics exchanged glances and smiled nervously, then Sari lifted a leaf in his hand, showing a drawing, drawing that Optimus recognized and began to understand everything. The Autobot leader looked at the drawing disengaged as he turned and watched Windblade chatting with the Dinobots, then looked at the drawing and repeated the process a couple of times before finally looking at the girl and the Pokemon.

"Tell me what they didn't do ..."

"Optimus! Before you explode, let me tell you that I did it weighing on you, everyone, even me! Look, I have the key to the AllSpark, a special artifact, we also have the perhaps most important force in the universe, Jirachi! We need all the help possible, and you are alone, what will happen when Starscream returns? Or when more Decepticon come? You will be alone in front of huge Cons that could annihilate you! Just thinking about it scares me, a lot of fear, and you said it myself, I I'm not strong enough yet, and even while we have to get as much help as possible! "

Sari finished screaming, breathing agitated to catch her breath. Then he looked at the team, who looked at her with a surprised look, including Jirachi, who didn't expect the girl to open up like that with everyone.

"Oh, Sari ..." Optimus bowed to the girl's height. "But you didn't have to. You must also trust us, just as you care about yourself and Jirachi, we're worried that something might happen to them, like this that we should be stronger through practice and doing things on our own. We cannot ask for more wishes, otherwise we could depend on that and in the end we would be useless against the real problems. " The Prime spoke softly and calmly. "Still, thank you for caring for us, and forgive us for not seeing what afflicted you before."

Sari looked surprised at the Autobot leader, as he expected shouts and gifts from him, but instead received a soft and warm servo, something that began to make her tremble and moisten her eyes.

"But don't disobey us again, the rules that we put both for Jirachi and for you, It's for everyone's safety, please Sari, don't do it again, don't make any wish again."

The girl felt tears come down from her eyes, startling Bulkhead.

"Sari, you're leaking your optics!" He exclaimed worried.

"I-It's not true, it's a normal reaction of humans!" The girl screamed, wiping her face, then looked at the Prime. "I will not do it again, Optimus.

The Autobot leader smiled softly "I trust you, Sari" then offered him the palm of his hand, and Sari climbed up animatedly, being followed by Jirachi.

"Now, if you could give us details of your ... creation," Ratchet said, arms folded, watching the Jet still chatting with the Dinobots.

Sari smiled broadly. "She is Windblade. After Bulkhead told me that there are no flying Autobots, I decided that she can fly, although not only did I give her that, she is also an expert swordsman and great melee fighter. She has a pair of tricks up her sleeve with her rotors, she also has a special ability for when she goes to Cybertron ... "

"A special ability?" Asked Prowl

"She is a Cityspeaker!" Jirachi exclaimed on Sari's shoulder.

"What is a Cityspeaker?" Everyone asked.

Sari kept smiling "After remembering the legend of the Titans, I thought of something to help them and I soon imagined a special ability, where Windblade can telepathically communicate with the inactive Titans in Cybertron. That's a Cityspeaker."

Everyone looked surprised

"What— Wait she can do that?" Did you create a bot that can do all that? "

Sari and Jirachi shrugged "Why not? Since we were creating someone perfect, we decided to give him many talents"

Optimus sighed deeply, he was sure that some problem would come out of all this. Then they turned their attention to the Dinobots.

"Does it sound familiar to you?" He ask

Sari looked at the Dinobots and they nodded "Yes, but ... Hey, they don't act like toys anymore!"

"Yes, they apparently developed awareness," Ratchet said, and looked at the girl. "And your key is to blame."

"What? And how could my key ... Oh, yes, hahaha I remember now" he laughed nervously. Surely the attack combined with the key did something magical at that time.

Bulkhead played with his metallic fingers "Now what will we do with them?"

"I could take care of them"

The group jumped at the sudden voice, and they watched Windblade near them.

"Uh ... Oh, hello!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee greeted awkwardly.

"Hi Bumblebee and Bulkhead" She returned the greeting with a smile.

The young people were surprised "do you know our names?"

"Yes, my mother gave me all the information about the Autobots," he replied, putting his hands on his hips.

"Mother?"

Sari laughed nervously "Yes, well, I believe her! So she has to tell me mother!" The young woman exclaimed "It somehow makes me very proud!"

Optimus sighed and denied "Then you must have Autobots programming, right?"

Windblade nodded "Yes, and I must do justice and honor to this Autobot symbol that I proudly carry. I swear to protect and serve the helpless, I will also distribute justice and peace wherever I go, don't doubt that!"

Optimus nodded, she was an Autobot with her very marked ideals, she really liked that.

"Very well Windblade, I am very happy that you are part of the Autobot cause." Then he turned his attention to the Dinobots, who stayed away and looked at them with fatigue. "And about the Dinobots ..."

"They are my friends, sir Optimus," he said politely. "They are just new creatures and without understanding, they need help to adapt to this world, to someone who guides them on a good path. Like me, they were activated very recently, so they are still confused and need to learn , I am different because I was created with all the knowledge, however they don't know anything. So please, let me take care of them. "

Optimus liked the speech, she really thought about the welfare of the Dinobots, but they had a problem beyond comprehension.

"I understand your point, Windblade, but they are very strong and dangerous to live with us, they must still learn and I don't think they should start in the city where they could put the lives of innocent humans at risk.

Windblade's face grieved "It's true ..."

Prowl came forward "If you need a place to stay, I think I have the perfect place ..."

* * *

"They seem to be happy"

Prowl had suggested a place he had found and used as a training place for Bulkhead. The place was a very large island full of vegetation and with only nature around it, the place was quiet and free of delicate people, the Dinobots fit perfectly here. Windblade arriving with her new friends, was more than happy for the new home of the Dinobots, where they also expressed their taste for the place.

"The Dinobots will not cause any harm in this place," Prowl said, watching as the Dinobots explored nature.

"How lucky you found this place today," Sari commented from Bulkhead's shoulder.

"Windblade, are your friends comfortable?" Jirachi asked from Prowl's shoulder to the winged femme.

"Cars and trucks bad. Nature ... good!" Grimlock shouted from the bottom in his alt mode.

Windblade smiled and looked at the Pokemon "They are, Uncle Jirachi"

_'Uncle?'_ They all thought.

"Hehe, Sari is not the only proud, she is also the first thing alive that I created," said the Pokemon with a nervous chuckle.

Optimus thought of Grimlock's words "Apparently they still think badly of cars and trucks"

"Yes, but don't worry sir, I'll take care of that!" Windblade exclaimed.

Sari thought about how Windblade would have to stay on the Island with the Dinobots to help them, so she wouldn't be with the Optimus team, so they wouldn't see her. She softened her gaze "Then we won't see each other again for a while?"

The Autobots woman looked at her creator and nodded "Oh, mother, don't worry, you call me and I'll be there to help you."

The girl likewise pouted her sad face "It's alright ..."

Optimus looked at the femme "Take care Windblade, we trust that the Dinobots change under your charge."

"They will not worry. Have a good trip, guys"

"See you later, Windblade!"

The Autobots managed to say goodbye to the young woman as they left to leave Dinobots Island. Sari dismissed her with her hand until Lla disappeared from sight, feeling that she was sending her daughter on the first day of school, even though she has never been to school.

"Goodbye Windblade ..."

* * *

Windblade is the Mary Sue of Jirachi and Sari xD

Thank you for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

The night was dark and the stars were brighter, which was not much appreciated in the advanced city of Detroit, but this had a not very pleasant meaning, since another blackout occurred in the city, causing discomfort to citizens. Among them, the Sumdac tower, who had to activate the backup power generators, and those generators were very noisy.

"The light is gone again!"

Jirachi looked at the girl and then floated to the nearby window.

"It seems to be all over the city" The Pokémon commented, Sari's room had a good view.

Sari sighed and walked to the window, placing her hands on the glass "It is the third time tonight, I am beginning to worry ..."

Jirachi looked at the girl "Eh? Why?"

"Because I suspect it has something to do with the Autobots, and they are not telling me anything." Sari puffed up her cheeks childishly "Well if they don't call me I'll go to them!"

"Uh ..." Jirachi approached her "Are you sure? Maybe it's dangerous"

Sari smiled at him confidently "Easy, I have improved my aim and I can defend myself" Happily he said as he walked towards the door "What are you waiting Jirachi, come on!"

The Pokémon sighed as it followed

Getting out of the tower was easy with most of the machines out of order, but once outside a chill ran through Jirachi's small body, everything was dark. Sari assured him that they would be fine, and that she would protect him by the key. Before long, Sari pulled out her orange kick scooter and Jirachi settled into the girl's helmet to start moving towards the Autobots lair.

"I am very happy to have chosen the scooter with a flashlight" commented Sari

Jirachi was also happy, since in the dark they could see everything with the flashlight "Look!"

Sari directed his gaze to where his friend indicated him, and with the light of the flashlight he could see some familiar silhouettes and soon noticed that it was the Autobots

"Guys!" Sari was glad to have found them.

Bulkhead was the first to turn to recognize that voice "Sari?"

The girl approached them "Hey, what are you doing in the middle of the avenue?" She asked curiously and noticed that someone was missing "Where's Prime?"

"Sari, what are you doing here?" Prowl questioned, and then looked at Jirachi in the girl's head "Oh Sari, you shouldn't have brought Jirachi"

The Pokemon giggled

"Don't worry, I improved my aim and I can protect him from anything!" She said confidently, but kept looking at everyone in the group "Does anyone know what's going on? Today there were like five blackouts across the city!"

They exchanged glances and Ratchet only growled more, taking a few steps away. This caused a strange feeling in Jirachi and Sari.

"What happens?" The girl asked when she noticed the tension in the environment.

Sighing, Prowl said "Someone kidnapped Prime"

"WHAT!?"

Jirachi and Sari did not believe it, they were shocked at the news, and the Autobots apparently did not want to tell them so as not to worry them.

"P-Prime ..." Jirachi stuttered

"What—? But who—? How—?" Sari babbled without digesting the news

Bumblebee groaned "That's what we are trying to find out, we need to know who is the subject of the black car."

"He is not a subject ..." Ratchet said, drawing everyone's attention, the doctor knew that if they wanted to get Prime back, he should collaborate with information. "And it's not a car either"

"What..?" The team was surprised by the doctor's words.

"It's a Decepticon, or something like that" Ratchet spoke slowly "His name is Lockdown, and he ..." He paused "He captured me in the war and did this to me." closing his optics, he aimed at his broken chevron. "He's a bounty hunter, capturing us and handing us over to the Decepticons in exchange for upgrades, and he keeps our mods as a trophy."

The others were surprised by the information, as Ratchet was revealing something personal about him, something traumatic, for someone like Ratchet this was very hard, and no one could help but empathize with him.

"Oh Arceus, that doesn't sound good at all" Jirachi said while trembling.

Sari hugged Jirachi to comfort him and with a more serious expression said "And Prime was captured by a being like that? We must help him!"

Prowl nodded "We will, but we must first search for it." It was strange not having Optimus to give them orders, but they had to do what they could. "I will go to the southern part of the city"

"I will accompany you!" Bulkhead said transforming.

"Then I'll go to the north side" Bumblebee also transformed.

Prowl, in vehicle mode, looked at the doctor "Ratchet?"

The doctor was somewhat disoriented, but after a moment he looked away and simply said "No ... I can't go through that again"

Prowl wanted to argue, tell him that he should help save Prime, but after learning of Ratchet's experience with the bounty hunter, he just shut up and tried to understand what Ratchet was going through.

Prowl could only say "Fine, but take Sari and Jirachi to the den, please"

Sari dropped her mouth and then her expression changed "But what are you saying !? I must help!"

"Sari, please understand, we are facing another very dangerous Decepticon and in case something happens to us, you and Ratchet will be the only ones who can help us, you must also protect Jirachi." Prowl spoke quietly so that the girl could understand.

Sari analyzed the Cyber-Ninja's words and then looked at the Pokemon she was holding, looked at those cute Jirachi eyes full of concern, and understood everything.

"... Okay, I'll wait for you."

Prowl thanked him

The doctor sighed deeply "Okay, let's go"

They all broke up

* * *

"Ratchet ... are you alright?"

Sari and Jirachi had worried a lot about their grumpy friend, since since they found out about the doctor's old raptor, they worried about how it was affecting him, and Ratchet had not spoken since they arrived at the lair.

Ratchet did not move, he continued to sit in front of the television, listening to the news.

Jirachi looked at the girl "It's not alright"

Sari kept hugging Jirachi, and thinking what to do, after a few moments she approached the doctor "Ratchet, I want you to know that you can count on us for everything ..." The doctor did not react "And if you have any desire to help Prime, you can go get him, don't worry about us, we'll be here waiting for them. "She smiled.

The girl turned to go sit on the sofa, when she heard the sound of transformation and the doctor's voice growled.

"Just stay here" and Ratchet maneuvered himself out of the den.

Sari was surprised by the Autobot's quick reaction, but was still pleased to see that Ratchet cared enough about Prime to forget his trauma and go looking for him despite everything.

The Pokemon touched the girl's face

"Well done"

She smiled at him

**Time after**

"What are you thinking about Jirachi?"

"Hum?"

It had been a while since Ratchet came out and got lost looking for Optimus, and they could only wait in the den wishing their friends luck. They just sat on the couch and waited for everyone to return safely, as there was nothing else they could do.

"I try to think of good things" Said the Pokemon sitting on Sari's legs.

The girl looked at the Pokemon "What things?"

"Things like ... my world"

"Oh" Sari was encouraged to hear that "You didn't tell us much about your world, do you want to share it with me?"

Jirachi smiled at him "Yes!" He thought for a moment "Well, my world is very big and is equal to Earth, there are a great variety of Pokémon and different regions, there are Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Kalos, etc." He said very happy "And in my world I am considered a Legendary Pokemon, an above-average Pokemon. "

"Ohhh ..." Sari blinked "I imagine so, with that great power you possess"

Jirachi blushed slightly "Yes, well, in my world the other Legendary Pokemon are stronger and have more amazing abilities."

"I can hardly believe that, since you can grant wishes!"

"Uh, yeah, but there are cooler Pokemon, like Victini or Shaymin. Victini is the Pokemon of victory, and anyone who is close to him will win in any way, and Shaymin is the Pokemon of purification, the Shaymin can absorb everything the toxic and purify it, being able to create more nature around the world. " Jirachi said touching his own cheek.

"Unbelievable! Those Pokémon sound so cool!"

"I know, and they are so hard to find that I only met a Shaymin once, and I never saw a Victini, but I would like to see one someday ..."

The pokemon stopped

"Jirachi?" Sari looked at her friend "What's wrong?"

"I was thinking ..." Jirachi paused "On my arrival in this world, since I still don't know how I got here, something happened to attract me to this universe, and on second thought, maybe a legendary Pokemon would be involved? Or Maybe an evil human? What h-happened in the world I know? Peacefully living Pokemon okay? Am I t-the only Pokemon in this universe? "

Sari worried about his friend's babble, she had never heard him so serious and distressed, even Jirachi's normally adorable expression was twisted into a worried and d-desperate ...?

"Jirachi—"

The sound of motors interrupted her

Sari jumped out of her place "It's the Autobots!" Running with Jirachi in her arms, she reached the entrance and her eyes narrowed with relief at seeing all her friends, including Optimus. "Guys, they rescued Prime!"

The Autobots morphed into their biped modes, and a yellow stain soon launched at the blue and red mech.

"Optimus!" Jirachi clung to the Autobot's chest and holding on tight, wanting to check that he was real "It's you, Optimus! You're here!"

Optimus was taken by surprise, but did not refuse the Pokémon's warm welcome, instead smiled softly "Yes, it's me, I'm fine, it was all thanks to Ratchet and the others."

Bumblebee sighed "And you say so! That Decepticon was very scary!"

Bulkhead laughed "Yes, but for a moment I thought we were done!"

"It was difficult, but we made it" Prowl said and then looked at the medibot "Ratchet, thanks for your help"

The adult bot returned a tired smile before returning to an uneasy expression.

Sari quickly approached and hugged Optimus's leg "Don't do this to us again! Call me next time! I can protect you too"

Optimus felt warm and very fortunate to receive all this avalanche of such pleasant feelings.

"Thanks Sari, but you still played a great role"

The girl pulled away from her leg a little and looked up, teary eyed, and looked at Prime curiously.

"You were able to obey a wise order from Prowl, despite your concern and managed to focus on protecting Jirachi." Prime smiled warmly "Thank you for that Sari. Remember that if something happens to us, you must be our last line of defense and you must continue the work, you will learn with us over time, and always remember to protect Jirachi and the key, you you are their guardian from now on. "

Sari's eyes sparkled, not only because of those significant words, but also because of all the trust Optimus placed in her. All this time, the team did not see her as a load or less than them, they saw her as part of the team, and their role was to stand behind and defend what was left if required.

"I get it!" He exclaimed with a trembling smile "Thank you for all your trust!"

Jirachi also moved away from the Prime's chest, and he looked at him with his two blue optics

"Jirachi, thanks for trusting us and letting everything work out without using a wish."

That task was difficult, those words were even more difficult and would have caused confusion in the Pokemon, but something made him understand, and he only smiled with tears in his small eyes

"You are welcome!"

Sari narrowed her eyes with a soft smile, she was glad to see that the Pokemon returned to its normal and sensitive attitude.

* * *

"Jirachi?"

The team was gathered in the "break" room, all cheering for Prime, comforting him, and relaxing from his latest adventure, and this time, Prime let himself go, laughing and enjoying the hilarious chats. A little further away, Jirachi went looking for a snack when he heard someone call him.

"What's up Ratchet?" The Pokemon asked curiously, as the ambulance was stopped in the darkness of the room.

After a few seconds of silence, Ratchet said "Follow me please"

Jirachi cocked his head and was startled as the ambulance left the room without warning. The Pokemon looked at the happy group of Autobots chatting, where now Sari was dancing on the table and Bumblebee was applauding; He wanted to go with them, but he also wanted to know why Ratchet was calling him, and he had to decide to go after the doctor.

After crossing other rooms, he managed to get to the top of the den, where Ratchet was waiting for him, coincidentally it was the place where Sari went to relax and think, a perfect place to see the stars. Jirachi had a feeling, it was not a good one but not a bad one either, it was strange and different, but nevertheless familiar, so he just floated until he got to the Autobot's side.

"What's up Ratchet?" Jirachi asked, looking at him innocently.

They were long seconds in comfortable silence, accompanied by soft laughter from the others in the background.

Finally, Ratchet's mouth opened, and with an expression of doubt he closed it, until his face hardened and he relaxed again.

"I wish Arcee wakes up healthy"

Its blue ribbons shone

* * *

You can follow me ...

Tiktok: Deus_queen  
Twitter: QueenDeus  
Instagram: Deus_queen_  
Facebook page: Deus Queen


	11. Chapter 11

"And then Bumblebee started to fall and get very red but luckily Optimus and Ratchet managed to help him, and besides—!"

The Autobot headquarters was bustling at the moment, and not only because of the heavy footsteps of the Autobots, but also because of the joyous screams of Sari, who excitedly narrated the last adventure lived to his little yellow friend sitting on the sofa.

However, Jirachi was not listening, he had his mind clouded with thoughts.

"Hey, Jirachi!

The Pokemon jumped out of its place suddenly upon hearing its name, then noticed that it was only Sari who was watching him with a scolding expression.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked in discontent, obviously not liking being ignored. "You've been on another planet since I started telling you about the last thing that happened with the Autobots!"

Jirachi giggled "Sorry I'm a little distracted" he playfully stuck out his tongue.

The girl sighed placing her hands on her waist "You should pay attention to me, today everyone worked hard to stop that criminal, and that was a great feat for a human you know? Next time don't fall asleep!"

Jirachi apologized, since he had fallen asleep after Nanosec had robbed a laboratory, he had not worried much since the Autobots had faced worse dangers, and he was sure that this mission would be nothing to them, so he went to sleep, leaving Sari and Bumblebee alone with their disappointment at the turbo throttles.

"You seem so lost lately as Ratchet"

The Pokemon looked up from its place, and looked at Sari, who now had a thoughtful pose.

"You know, Ratchet has been more distant from us lately and disappears for hours, I asked Prime and he said he's only spending his time repairing the ship. You know? It's weird that it suddenly occurs to him to repair the ship and we don't let me know for what purpose uhhh ... "

Jirachi stopped listening a few moments ago, as the girl's voice was clouded by the starlight in her memories.

_Jirachi looked stunned at the old bot after hearing those words._

_Ratchet had made a wish_

_But the strange thing was not that, it was the way he did it, since it separated him from the rest to be able to ask for it, well, considering that Optimus had again ordered never wishes, Ratchet, the least expected bot, was the one who broke that order._

_"Ratchet ...?"_

_The medibot looked away and looked at the ground with guilt on his face. Jirachi approached him slowly, fearing nothing, as Ratchet would never harm him, so the medibot had the courage to look at him again._

_"I'm sorry little one, I'm so sorry and the Allspark knows I feel so guilty now ..." commented the ambulance "If Prime ever finds out, he will be devastated"_

_Jirachi touched a finger of the Autobot "Okay Ratchet, it's just ... You surprised me" he replied "If you feel better, I won't say anything to Prime"_

_Ratchet thanked him so much_

_"But who is Arcee?"_

_Ratchet grimaced, but after a few moments decided to answer him, since Jirachi was trustworthy._

_"Someone from Cybertron, sorry Jirachi, but I must also ask, is she awake? Is she healthy?"_

_Jirachi did not like that jerky answer, but it was Ratchet he was talking to, it was hard to get things out of himself._

_"I ..." The Pokemon paused "I think so, my ribbons shone and it must be because your wish ... if it was fulfilled" He answered with doubt._

_The medibot wrinkled his face in insecurity, then looked at the exit as he began to move._

_"I must find a way to contact Cybertron ..."_

_That was the last thing she heard him mutter before the medibot left._

_Perhaps Arcee is a special person for Ratchet, to such an extent of going against an order for her?_

"HEY!"

Jirachi came to his senses and fell back in surprise "Sari! You scared me!"

"And you offend me! You were distracted again! Did I bore you so much ?!"

"It's not that! I just got distracted!"

"It still offends me !"

"Hey you two, stop screaming and let's go for a around!"

Both the girl and the Pokemon turned and observed that it was her Autobot friend, Bumblebee, who was now yellow again and more radiant than before.

"Bumblebee! You are yellow again!"

The small bot showed a big smile and put his hands on her waist.

"Bulkhead has a great talent for paint jobs!" He praised the bot "And Ratchet already fixed me! I'm great again! This deserves a ride, come on!"

Jirachi floated next to the Autobot "Shouldn't you rest more? Technically you came out of Earth."

"Don't worry, I'm fine! Now let's go for a walk!"

Sari got up from her place "Fine, but if you fall apart in the middle of the road, I'll call a tow truck to pick you up."

Bumblebee transformed and opened its doors "It won't happen, trust me"

Jirachi happily entered the interior of Bumblebee, followed by Sari.

"The silver looks good on you, Bumblebee" Sari joked

"Hahaha NO!"


	12. Chapter 12

Today was a very special day, Halloween had arrived, and Halloween decorations sparkled throughout Detroit. Including the Autobot headquarters, where a certain team of beings from another world was dedicated to trying to understand and enjoy human customs, while a certain girl with reddish hair looked with emotion at her friends.

"Velcome. I am Count Dracubot. I vant to drink your motor oil."

Bumblebee had understood what he could about Halloween, but he liked the part of dressing up in something that was scary and nothing is more scary than Dracubot !. Bulkhead also ran excited to show off his fearsome makeshift costume, Sari encouraged him to do even what he didn't understand.

"Hey guys! I finally found something big enough for my ghost costume."

Bulkhead's heavy footsteps caused a small tremor, and a large mass covered by a huge striped tent appeared, while at the same time smoke billowed out from below, causing Sari to cough.

"Bulkhead, where did you get that sheet?" Asked the girl.

Bulkhead tilted his tent, probably with a confused and curious expression. "It was just draped over some house. Weird place for a bed sheet, huh?"

Sari sighed "Oh, that's not a bedsheet. That's a fumigation tent."

Bulkhead jumped half horrified "Really!? ... What's a fumigation tent?" But then she relaxed curiously.

Sari laughed.

"Hey Sari, and where's Jirachi?" Bumblebee asked while looking for his friend, the girl had appeared alone to see the costumes of the two of them, and that was strange when remembering how close Jirachi and Sari were.

"I'm here!"

The friends turned to see the voice that answered them, finding a small round thing with a colored triangle and a half-yellow head protruding from the top. The little Pokemon had disguised himself in something strange and abstract, nobody understood that he was trying to represent.

"Jirachi ... what are you?"

Jirachi's face was inconspicuous, but part of his eyes and mouth could still be seen "I'm a Togepi!" He exclaimed and turned to show his entire costume.

Sari reached out and gently lifted his friend off the ground. "I helped him with this costume, although I don't understand what exactly he wanted to imitate ..."

Jirachi happily waved his small arms "I am a Togepi!"

Sari sighed "Yes, yes, we already heard you"

"AHHHH!"

The four jumped when they heard a big scream, they exchanged glances and decided to run in search of the scream. Jirachi quickly took refuge in Sari, who wrapped him in her arms to protect him from any danger.

"What was that ?!"

"That was Prime !?"

"Will it be the Decepticons ?!"

Upon reaching the other room, they found an Autobot in the middle of the place moving irregularly, like a hectic person, realizing it was Optimus with an ax and a small destroyed Halloween ornament in front of him, the scene was ... strange, but he did not prevent his subordinate Autobots from worrying.

"Optimus!" Sari ran towards the Autobot leader "What's wrong ?!"

Jirachi came out of the girl's arms to see what was happening. Optimus apparently heard the girl's worried scream, because he quickly straightened up, turned to see them and then to the destroyed ornament, the others imitated him and understood what was happening.

"Wait, Bossbot, were you afraid of that ornament ?!" Bumblebee yelled in disbelief.

Optimus looked away

They all exchanged glances again and started to laugh out loud, this scene was so funny to them. Everyone was laughing except Jirachi, who was looking at Optimus with curiosity and a touch of concern, then floated in front of him.

"You're good?" He asked with innocence and concern in his gaze.

Optimus looked at him and nodded "It just surprised me, nothing more" His voice sounded normal and Prime was strong, so the Pokemon knew that maybe it was true, maybe ...

Jirachi nodded slowly, then smiled "Look at my costume!" He turned to show him "I am a Togepi!

Optimus smiled softly, admired Jirachi's innocence, it was a warm light for Autobot headquarters.

"Look at mine Bossbot!" Bumblebee yelled, jumping up and down, swinging his black cape. "I am Dracubot!"

"And I'm a ghost!" Bulkhead exclaimed raising his hands under the tent to make an impression of fear.

The three laughed, Optimus smiled at them, they were just younglings. Then she heard the sound of a throat clearing and Sari appeared in the middle of them with a new and curious dress, she looked like Prime with those cards on top, it was a cute costume imitating the Autobot leader.

"Optimus! Check out my costume!" The girl screeched, then turned and made monotonous movements. "Oh, look at me. I'm Optimus Prime. I'm scared of spiders."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead chuckle

Optimus shrugged his optics at that mockery "That's not what I sound like— is it?" Prime hesitated, thinking that maybe his team saw it that way.

Sari smiled at him

Bumblebee giggled and decided to change the hit topic "Last chance to join us, Boss Bot!" He invited. Having Optimus with them asking for the treats Sari said would be a funny memory.

Optimus thought about going and relaxing, but no one else was at the Autobot headquarters, Ratchet was busy on the ship, and Prowl had gone for a walk. If anything happened, Prime would be the only one at Autobot headquarters to help out, so he had to decline.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. Just be careful out there, all right?"

Jirachi floated back close to Sari, who held him down and smiled confidently. "Don't worry. I'll keep these two out of trouble."

"Hey!" Exclaimed Bulkhead and Bumblebee, Jirachi laughed.

She ignored them and turned to do a last imitation of the Prime "Transform and roll out!"

The Prime gives Sari a look

"Couldn't resist."

Then the four left the headquarters to have fun, Optimus only saw them walk away, but something in his spark gave him a bad sign. Thinking it was perhaps a silly concern, the Prime decided to check the command console.

In this strange silence, Optimus even missed Sentinel's annoyed and cocky voice ...

* * *

The streets of Detroit were lit with pumpkins and little children running happily to order sweets, everything seemed innocent and dark, a strange combination that occurred on this day of the year. The Autobots had mostly come to understand the meaning of Halloween, so they didn't have much trouble at night ordering candy and strolling alongside Sari and Jirachi, who happily walked by their loot on their pumpkins.

"Try this one, it's strawberry flavor!" Sari said as she handed a sweet from the loot obtained to the little Jirachi perched on his head.

Jirachi accepted by bowing and receiving the candy in his mouth directly, since his costume had short arms and he couldn't move much.

Bumblebee watched as Jirachi enjoyed that sweet and couldn't help but remember a few things. "You know how weird, Bulkhead? Delicious Energon treats!"

The green Autobots looked at his friend Dracubot next to him, who had a big smile, and Bulkhead recalled the delights of Energon's treats.

"I still miss that and Energon sticks, at the farm we used to make some when Energon cubes were left over, it was a great day ..." Bulkhead said, recalling the time before entering Autobot Academy.

Jirachi and Sari blinked "Wait, is there candy for the Autobots? Cybertronian candy?"

"Uh ... yes?" Bulkhead replied scratching his head, or so it seemed, since his arms were hidden. "Didn't we tell you? We normally run on any type of fuel but the Energon was special for our type, there was a lot you could do with it."

"Oh! I understand, it was like flour to make bread or cakes?" Sari asked trying to grasp the idea.

Bumblebee recalled those human foods and that particular ingredient "Something like that. We'll treat you to a lot of Energon candy when we go to Cybertron!"

Sari smiled at him "I'll be waiting for you!"

"Can I try it too?" Jirachi asked.

The two Autobots exchanged glances, as they did not know how the Energon would affect an organic like Jirachi.

"Uh ... sure"

"Wiii!"

The Autobot girl laughed and ran quickly to the next house to order sweets, she found a nice ornate house and proceeded to ring the bell to say her magic words and wait for her sweets or a joke.

"Remember" She looked at her Autobots friends "When there will be the doors we will shout "Trick or treat!"

They nodded confidently, and Bumblebee was distracted but Sari had already turned to see who would be at the door.

"Trick or treat!" Sari and Jirachi shouted at the same time.

The blonde woman standing at the door smiled at them, but Sari stopped smiling when she didn't hear her friends scream next to her. Jirachi was the first to turn around and watch what happened.

"Something wrong?" Jirachi asked as he saw how Bumblebee had climbed over Bulkhead's tent and was now stammering things with a rare expression.

However, Sari just puffed out her cheeks in outrage "Guys! They were supposed to say — what are they looking at?"

"It was there—! And it was gone—! It had big paws—! And it was black—!" Bumblebee screeched as he sneaked like a flea into his friend's bulky body.

Jirachi looked at him curiously while Sari huffed and turned to see the blonde woman "Excuse me, it's your first Halloween" she said with a nervous smile.

**Minutes later**

"I tell you I saw something!"

"It was surely a Halloween ornament! Bumblebee, you are a very coward robot and worse than Optimus!"

Bumblebee was startled offended, he wasn't scared by a simple ornament, but that thing he saw on the ceiling was very much alive and it wasn't an ornament.

"I'm not a scared one!"

Sari stared at him for a few moments, then shouted "Booo!"

Bumblebee screeched and hid behind Bulkhead, causing laughter in everyone and embarrassment at Bumblebee for his own behavior.

Jirachi stopped laughing and floated until he got close to the yellow bot.

"Take it easy, Bumblebee, even if what you saw was real, you can handle everything that gets in your way!"

The yellow Autobot smiled slightly. "Thanks Jirachi, you encourage me to think I don't have a processor failure."

Jirachi nodded and returned to Sari's shoulder "By the way, what was the appearance of what you saw like?"

Sari looked disapprovingly at her Pokemon friend "Don't encourage him, Jirachi"

"It was huge! Almost my size, it was dark, round, with many legs and fangs!" Bumblebee responded dramatically and making various movements of his hands to emphasize an image.

Jirachi imagined what Bumblebee was describing "I can only think of an Ariados ..."

"A what?"

"I think you saw a simple spider" Sari said, starting to walk and the others followed her. "Come on Bumblebee, a little spider won't kill you!"

"That little spider was bigger than you, Sari!" Bumblebee exclaimed, shaking his arms. The yellow bot remembered that thing and shuddered again, knowing it couldn't handle the horror and ... disgust of seeing that thing, which gave up asking for help. "I'll call Bossbot ..."

Sari quickly turned "What? No, don't do it! You'll ruin tonight!"

Bulkhead also looked at his friend on his shoulder "Are you sure, Bumblebee? Won't we bother him?"

"It bothers me too!" Sari screeched.

"Hey, better safe than sorry! Bossbot will know what to do!" Bumblebee replied convinced to call his leader.

Jirachi just watched them curiously, wondering if maybe it was an Ariate. The Pokemon snapped out of its thoughts at the indignant screech of Sari, who spun around quickly and Jirachi nearly fell backwards from speed.

"Uhg! Bumblebee! I told you to trust me! There are no giant spiders on this planet!"

"Maybe it came from another planet!"

"Giant creatures coming to Earth from another planet? You must be kidding!"

Silence

"Oh right, us," Bulkhead said at the irony of his words.

Before Sari could speak, she felt something wrap around her waist and be dragged up against her will. Jirachi, who was on his shoulder the entire time, almost fell over when the girl was lifted up but luckily he held on to the Sari costume with one of his hands, which was difficult with his Togepi costume preventing him from moving.

"What I am saying is that we must be alert at all times!"

"WAHHH!"

"GUYS!"

Bumblebee and Bulkhead turned to see without believing how a giant dark spider on the roof of the nearby house had caught Sari and Jirachi, who were screaming for help.

"Sari, Jirachi!" Both Autobots screamed and disengaged from their disguises to gain more mobility and attack the spider. Although deep inside the processor of the yellow Autobot, he was grateful for the arrival of the spider, as it showed that he was not crazy.

Bumblebee quickly readied his stingers and fired, freeing Sari and Jirachi from the spider's rope.

The yellow Autobot wasted no time in catching them "Hey! Are you okay?"

Both Jirachi and Sari nodded in their friend's arms, but a great roar caught everyone's attention and they watched as Bulkhead had managed to corner the spider that had come down from the ceiling.

Jirachi couldn't help but hide in Bumblebee from fear, that wasn't an Ariados ...

Bumblebee knew that he must act quickly, then he lowered Sari and proceeded to get in the way of the spider at the other end. Bulkhead glared at the spider that had scared Sari and Jirachi, while Bumblebee shrugged his optics.

" Do not move!" The little mech warned "I want to make sure Bossbot sees you!"

Then the unthinkable happened, it was an incredibly fast transformation, something never seen before, now in the place of a filthy spider with multiple legs, there was a curvy and feminine silhouette, a beautiful and dark female was standing in all her glorious beauty in the middle of the two Autobots. The strange nature of that Cybertronian greatly surprised the two Autobots and even Sari and Jirachi, who until now had not seen a beautiful female robot, well, for the organic pair Windblade was more beautiful.

"...Who you are?"

"What are you?"

Sari crossed her arms and put on a bored expression "Duh. She's a girl."

"I don't think they meant that ..." Jirachi commented next to the girl.

The dark female ignored everyone's words and headed sensually towards the larger green bot, who was greatly paralyzed by the presence of the female spider.

"My friends call me ..." She managed to touch Bulkhead in a very daring way and spoke slowly, causing a shudder in the green Autobot. "Blackarachnia ~"

Bulkhead dropped his jaw in shock from having a sultry female on him, and his processor shorted out as she stroked him on the chin.

The girl clenched her teeth like an animal at the touch of jealousy, and almost unconsciously raised her palm glowing with energy to shoot the spider. The so-called Blackarachnia realized this and quickly jumped to dodge the attack.

"Get away from him" Sari growled

Both Bumblebee and Jirachi were surprised by the girl's behavior, but the bot quickly came out of surprise and stood next to Sari to threaten the spider with its stinger.

The female gave them a confident smile and dodged the attacks of Bumblebee and Sari again, until she got closer to Bulkhead. The green bot also came out of its spell and raised its weapon again to fight, but Blackarachnia was faster, so she dodged Bulkhead's fist and proceeded to attack him with a spike from her back. Doing so released an electric shock that shook and wounded Bulkhead, causing the bot to scream in pain.

Bumblebee quickly ran to her to rescue his friend "What are you doing to him !?"

"Bumblebee wait—!"

It was late, because of the recklessness of the yellow bot Bumblebee was hit by the spikes of the spider when he dodged an attack and took the opportunity to support it. Bumblebee fell to the ground out of action.

Jirachi drew back fearfully "Guys! Oh, Arceus!"

Sari looked with surprise at everything and without caring about anything, she ran towards the body of his friends, passing by the female. It didn't take long for Jirachi to do the same and get to Bulkhead's body. The girl climbed over her friends and was slightly relieved to see that they were still alive, so she proceeded to pull out her key to heal them.

The girl was concerned when she saw that the key that cured everything now did not work.

"What did you do to them !?" Sari looked at her and growled again as she saw the spider lady approach her now. "They are my friends!"

The spider smiled at him and Jirachi shuddered at that smile "Wow, I'm sorry about that, but on this planet it's hard to tell bad bots from good ones ..."

Sari wanted to attack her, but decided to focus on recovering her friends, but was disturbed to see how the key had no effect.

"... What's going on? Why doesn't it work !?"

"Because my poison derives from organic sources," explained Blackarachnia, catching up with the girl to see her work. "That's why the Allspark doesn't work."

"Jirachi, get behind me ..." Sari ordered

Jirachi did not hesitate to obey her.

The girl looked with concern and anger at the spider "How do you know about the Allspark?"

Blackarachnia smiled at her "I could say I'm an expert in that matter" then she looked closely at the girl and gave a fleeting glance at the Pokemon, causing Jirachi to try to shrink but with her disguise it was difficult. "On purpose, nice costumes"

Sari also couldn't help but shiver

"If you give me the key ..." She raised her hands in the direction of Sari's key "I could teach you a couple of things and revive your friends"

"No!"

Both Sari and Blackarachnia widened their eyes in surprise as Jirachi's small body floated to protect Blackarachnia's key.

"You won't put your hands on the key."

Despite the firmness in the Pokémon's voice, Jirachi was trembling, with small tears in his eyes and very, very scared, but he was still determined to protect the key and Sari from Blackarachnia.

"You— AHGG!"

The spider lady was suddenly dragged backwards, everyone turned to see who it was and found the figure of hope, Optimus was there holding the female.

"Sari, Jirachi, get away now!"

Jirachi was taken out of his surprise when two strong arms wrapped around him and he was dragged back by the girl, but before walking away, he heard the female whisper.

"Optimus ..."

That tone sounded familiar

The girl stopped when she felt she was at a safe distance, released Jirachi and turned to look at the spider with the intention of attacking it, but what she observed was how Blackarachnia transformed one of its arms into a stinger like that of the yellow Autobot.

"Hey! Bumblebee thing!" Sari exclaimed

Optimus managed to dodge the spider attack, then she turned to see her

"Don't let your neurons cross, brat, I just borrowed it," Blackarachnia replied with a smug laugh.

She then moved quickly towards the Autobot and managed to push it to the wall with incredible force, Optimus groaned in pain as Blackarachnia lifted him up with a force that crushed his voice box.

"And as you can see Miss Smarty, I also borrowed the strength of the big boy!"

"Optimus!" Jirachi yelled in horror at the situation "Optimus, make a wish!"

"Back Jirachi, Optimus can't do it now!" Sari yelled and raised her hands "Let go, dirty bug!" And shot.

To the surprise, and horror, his energy shots did not have the desired effect, as they did not cause any scratches on the spider lady. She turned to look at her and led a monstrous screech.

"It itches." Then he launched the Prime at the girl.

Sari acted quickly and made it a priority to get Jirachi to safety, grabbing him again and leaping away. They did not get very far as Optimus fell on the bodies of the other two Autobots and Sari was pushed forward by the force of the impact, Jirachi was also thrown mercilessly bouncing on asphalt.

The girl stood up heavily to search for Jirachi, who now had her costume all shattered, but luckily the costume had reduced damage from the fall and the Pokemon was fine enough.

"Jirachi—!"

Sari was interrupted when she was pulled back by the net that now held her, Blackarachnia had caught her.

"Change of plans" said the spider with a smile "You come with me!"

The small star-headed being stood up heavily, but could see how the girl was dragged by the spider.

"Sari!" Jirachi couldn't allow the spider to take the girl away, so using all his strength, he began to fly quickly to catch up with them.

And he did, managing to hold onto Blackarachnia's leg.

She turned to look at her foot "What annoying pet you have."

The Pokemon was determined not to abandon its friend, but the force of the spider's jumps made it very difficult to hold, especially in the air that pushed it back and began to slip.

"Jirachi, stay away, be safe!" Sari yelled.

The girl was trying to break the spider thread that was holding her, but it was very hard and she could not free herself with the small blasters on her palms, she would burn herself. She was very nervous and scared by Jirachi, she knew that she couldn't make a wish to free both of them, Blackarachnia would realize the Pokemon's ability and that would be the end!

"Don't worry, brat, with the key we can go back to being pure Cybertronians, isn't that what you want the most?"

Sari tried again to break free "What are you talking about !?".

"Oh come on, don't pretend to be any gynoid, I recognize that Cybertronian attack, you are also contaminated with that organic appearance!" Blackarachnia spat with clear contempt for organic.

The girl stared in surprise at the spider, now that she realized it, Blackarachnia was not impenetrable and fine like his Autobots friends, she rather felt ... soft..

"Sari, Jirachi!"

They both managed to get distracted by that recognized scream, Optimus was nearby trying to rescue them.

"Optimus!" Sari yelled and then looked at Blackarachnia "Optimus will catch you and destroy you!"

She growled at him, "You never get tired of talking?"

Upon landing on a huge building, Blackarachnia turned to search for Optimus and found himself screaming as he got foam on his face. Sari swayed in midair until she was pulled by Optimus's rope towards him.

Jirachi noted that Sari was out of danger and decided to fly towards her, but was suddenly dragged back by a huge hand.

"Where do you think you are going?"

The Pokemon screeched in horror "Optimus!"

"Jirachi!" Optimus yelled as he saw how the Pokemon was trapped in the spider's hand.

"Dirty spider, let go now!" Sari yelled

"Don't even try to attack me with your ax or any of your other weapons, one false move and this adorable thing will pay the price!" The female exclaimed with a smile holding Jirachi and tightening her grip.

Jirachi gave a shriek of pain

"You...!"

Blackarachnia's smile increased "I understand it must be difficult for you, Optimus, your morale is screaming to save this little thing, as taught in the Autobot academy"

Optimus shrugged his optics and clenched his teeth "Do I know you?" That information that the spider knew was personal, was it a Decepticon infiltrated in the academy? Any companion?.

"Wow, it's easy for you to forget your friends" commented the spider with venom in his voice "Although you didn't forget Sentinel that day!"

Then reality _hit_ him, hit him painfully. His jaw could not help falling, that voice, that way of moving and those features in the figure ...

"E-Elita ... One?"

The female growled at him, "Now I am Blackarachnia," he spat bitterly. "If either of you had bothered to look for me, you would have seen what happened to me!" She loosened her grip on Jirachi "I tried to use my Shock power against the spiders but ended up getting infected with their venom"

Painful and horrible memories pierced Blackarachnia's mind, and her body couldn't help but tremble.

"I became a disgusting thing, something that was not Cybertronian or organic! I am ... i am was a horrible phenomenon!"

Optimus watched with empathy and deep pain at her friend "Your organic half must have hidden your signal, if I had known I would have—"

"What would you do!?" She interrupted. "Would you have taken me to Cybertron to be dismantled and analyzed in some dirty laboratory ?!"

The Prime wanted not to, should not, but his optics lowered with guilt to painfully see the insignia of the enemy on his former friend.

"In return I can see that you allied yourself with the Decepticons"

Jirachi squealed in pain again as he felt Blackarachnia squeeze him carelessly "Optimus ...!"

"At least I did stay with them"

And the beak on the spider's back released a web of spiderweb that covered the Prime.

"Optimus!" Sari yelled and ran towards him, but was intercepted by Blackarachnia, who kicked her into a nearby wall.

The girl screamed in pain and fell weakly to the ground

"SARI, NO, SARI !"

Blackarachnia smiled and looked cruelly at the Pokemon that was holding "Oh, I forgot about you" and tossed it aside.

Jirachi bounced off the ground

"SARI, JIRACHI!"

The spider approached the girl and easily removed the key

"G-Give it back ..." Sari moaned weakly

"Don't even dream of it, brat, this is the only thing that can purify my organic half!" Then she proceeded to adjust the key on her Decepticon badge, managing to insert it.

Jirachi, wounded, raised his head just in time to see how a light enveloped the spider and a pulse of energy spread through the city. At the same time, the sky seemed to rot and a horrible sensation began to invade both Jirachi and Sari, the girl began to wrinkle and turn pale, while Jirachi felt very weak and her color disappeared.

"Optimus ..." the Pokemon whispered, watching the Prime try to break free.

"Elita, wait!" Optimus yelled

As if that hadn't been enough, Blackarachnia proceeded to collect the barely alive bodies of Sari and Jirachi. The Prime managed to break free and ran to her to save her friends.

She approached the edge of the building "I waited long enough, only thousand stellar cycles !"

And threw his friends out of the building

"NOO !"

As they fell, Jirachi made a last effort to approach Sari, making her hug him before falling. Both friends hugged each other waiting for their end.

Optimus felt his spark break, this couldn't be happening

"Do not worry about them!"

The Prime watched in amazement as a yellow stain approached both Jirachi and Sari, turning out to be Bumblebee, when he caught them, the Autobot was able to transform and fall to the ground safely.

Optimus eased inside himself, turned quickly when he heard a torturous moan, and found a weakened Blackarachnia and an unstable key.

* * *

"Jirachi, Sari, are you alright ?!"

Bumblebee was very concerned about his friends, since since they had come out of that paralysis, they looked for the spider and luckily they found Optimus' sign. Following the signal, they observed on the road as a strange pulse began to weaken to the point of killing plants, they even observed human children and adults lying on the ground with a very weak appearance, it seemed that they were about to die.

Upon reaching the signal, they watched Sari and Jirachi fall, Bumblebee thought fast and was propelled by Bulkhead to catch them, he succeeded and landed on the ground abruptly, seconds after Bulkhead appeared beside him.

They did not respond, Jirachi and Sari seemed too weak to do so or else the two of them were ...

"Oh Primus, please don't let anything happen to them!" Bulkhead begged in fear.

"Sari, Jirachi, stay with us ..." Bumblebee whispered

Bossbot, please save our friends

Then the sky returned to normal and the pulse disappeared.

Bumblebee transformed into biped mode and was able to hold Sari and Jirachi in their arms, both did not respond and Bumblebee began to tremble.

"No..."

"Wait!" Bulkhead exclaimed, then pointed at the bodies "Look!"

Bumblebee watched in surprise and relief as his friends' bodies began to color again, normalizing their breaths.

"Thanks to Primus!

If they had been human, they would have cried with joy.

* * *

"Ow, Ratchet! More careful!"

Since the arrival at the Autobot headquarters, both Prowl and Ratchet waited for the others demanding an explanation for what had happened, they had their explanation and proceeded to help their team.

"Don't complain so much Sari, I barely touched you, it hurts because you move and the dents in your protoform tear more."

Sari snorted "You know? It's strange to think that I have a lot of metal under my skin, I shudder just imagining how my organs are arranged!"

"I think the diagnosis is enough to know that you are working correctly."

The girl nodded

"Oh, by the way, have you seen Jirachi?"

"I am not a medibot that cares for organic, but I saw that it was good enough, Prowl took him to a vet or whatever you say"

Sari nodded slowly, knowing that he was fine was enough.

"And Optimus? I owe you thanks for today"

Ratchet looked at his repair box and answered while looking for his tools "I think he wants to be alone and meditate, tonight was hard for him"

Sari decided not to ask about it, she already knew the answer, after all Optimus' dead friend appears in Detroit and is now a Decepticon mutant spider, something very creepy and depressing. Prime must be very affected.

"I hope you are good"

"He will be, he's a Prime after all"

The sound of grinding wheels approached and they both watched as Bumblebee approached in its vehicle mode with its flat tires.

"After you're done, can you repair me with the key, Sari?"

She nodded with a smile.

The medibot looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Boy, I'm supposed to be the Autobot doctor here"

"Oh yeah but the key is faster and painless" Bumblebee replied, and Sari gave a small laugh.

Ratchet looked at them disapprovingly.

* * *

"Optimus? Are you here?"

The Pokemon had a severe headache as they returned to the Autobot headquarters, and Prowl was quick to take him to the vet the other time, oh he found out that his name was Miles Lancaster, a very handsome blonde man, he was childish and very cheerful around Jirachi, he seemed to be very excited about working alongside an otherworldly being. After receiving his care, Jirachi felt better, Miles was a good doctor and returned with Prowl to the Autobot headquarters, walked away from the Cyber-Ninja and looked for Optimus to thank them for saving them.

He found it on the second floor balcony, where Sari and Ratchet had previously been.

"Jirachi?" Optimus turned to see him

The Pokemon approached with a smile "I was looking for you, I want to thank you for saving me and Sari"

Optimus looked at the little one beside him and at the bandages that covered the Pokemon's head, then turned his gaze to the stars.

There was a silence

"I didn't do much ..." Optimus replied after a few moments "I ... I just think I screwed it up a lot since thousand stellar cycles."

Jirachi looked at him sadly "Optimus, you don't ..."

"Forgive me, Jirachi, because of a big mistake in the past, I put you and Sari in danger in the present."

The Pokemon denied "You don't have to worry about it! I'm fine! We'll be fine! As long as we're by your side, we can do it all!"

"Do it all ..." Optimus repeated absentmindedly.

The Prime looked at Jirachi again, and a few words rang in his mind

'_Optimus, make a wish!'_

He couldn't, right? He put that rule after all

'_This is the only thing that can purify my organic half!'_

No, the key was not the only thing.

Jirachi's eyes met Optimus' optics; Would he really do it?

' _Leave me alone...'_

He could do it, his friend needs him, she just wants to be normal again!

_'I don't want you to see me like that again'_

"Jirachi ..."

The Pokemon cocked its head

_'It will be time before I trust an Autobot again' _

"J-Jirachi, I w-wish ..."

'_Above all in you, Optimus ...'_

He couldn't bear it, he collapsed. Optimus fell to the ground with a bang and covered his face with his hands, his knees felt limp and he couldn't help but let guilt consume him, no, not just guilt, but also pain and rage, he was thinking of breaking own order.

"Optimus !?" Jirachi yelled and flew quickly towards the Autobot's body "Are you alright ?! What's up !?"

"I..I can't do it, I can't, she left, she joined the enemy, she decided that and abandoned us! If only she had looked for us, we would have found the cure, the three of us together, Sentinel, she and me! **Why did he betray us, Jirachi !? Why did he choose to go with them !? Why did I leave her there !? Why did I leave her at the mercy of those monsters !? Why was I so weak and useless !? Why does it hurt? Why does it hurt go against my own morals !?"**

Jirachi watched sadly as Optimus became sad and exclaimed, he knew it was painful but he knew exactly how much and it hurt to see his friend like that.

"Optimus ..." Jirachi was infected by that sadness and small tears appeared on his face "Okay, Optimus, horrible things happen but don't let them stop you, we need you!"

Optimus lowered his hands and looked at Jirachi, he smiled at her with tears.

"Everything will be fine Optimus, I will be by your side ..."

The Autobot leader looked at him with deep sadness "Jirachi ... I ..." He calmed down slowly as he looked at the little one sad eyes "Jirachi, I-I'm sorry. Thanks for making me react"

Jirachi nodded with crystalline eyes

The Autobot gently took it in his hands and brought it close to his face. "Can you stay with me longer?"

"All that you want"

Accompanying both of them in the dark of Halloween, the two felt warm and with their hope renewed.

They just needed to be together

* * *

The vet is Miles Lancaster of the Movieverse, a rare friend of Sam Witwicky.

I hope you liked it


End file.
